Forgeting is easy, Forgiving is not
by Samiam2468
Summary: What if in the movie fade to black, the soul society's memories didn't come back afterwards. Will they accept Ichigo or Rukia with out knowing the past. Will they let Kon live since he's a Mod soul. Will they even be allowed to stay in the soul society. And will love blossom without knowing the past. Will they every get there memories back. Can they beat Aizen divided. Fem Ichigo.
1. I forgot

I yawned and started getting ready for bed. I placed my substitute soul reapers badge on my night stand, where it would be easy to reach, just in case. With me you never know.

I turned off the light and laid down on my bed.

I closed my eyes and sleep blanketed my mind for a second before Kon decided to speak.

"Hey, ichigo" called Kon from inside my closet. I locked him in there every time i get dressed. I, also learned not to keep any girly clothes in my closet, when I found him, one morning, curled up with one of my bras. I though he was going to demand to be let out since I forgot to do it before I laid down.

"Yeah" I said not opening my eye's to look. I wanted to groan at the thought of getting up.

"Do you know when Rukia's getting back?"

"Who's Rukia" I yawned turning over to face the window.

"Don't joke. I want to know. You guys don't tell me anything"

I turned to face my closet and this time, I opened my eyes. What- who is he talking about. His tone wasn't joking, in fact he sounded dead serous. It was surprising to say the least. I had only hear him talk like this before when it was something he really cared about or believed in.

I sat up and pushed off my covers. I walked over and let him out. He landed on the floor with a slight squeak "What are you talking about, Kon. This had better not be a joke" i said that even though i was 95 percent sure this wasn't. Kon was really worried about someone. Someone he thought i knew.

"That's not funny, Ichigo. Now tell me, where is Rukia." I could see confusion and slight panic etched into his squishy face.

I knelt down so that i could be almost face to face with him. "Uh, Kon, I don't know who that is. Is she a friend?"

He looked at me like i lost my mind "Your- your serious. You really don't remember her. You don't remember where she went or where she is now" I shook my head No.

He stared at me before starting to talk. He raised his voice with every word, until he was practically shouting. "How can you not remember her, She has big brown eyes and beautiful white skin and a hair style that is all her own. She is scary when she wants to be and nice other times. She yells a lot and. . . . "He rambled on and on, getting more scared and angry at my puzzled expression until finally, he yelled "HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THE WOMAN WHO TURNED YOU INTO A SOUL REAPER"

Nothing he said stuck with me but that sentence. "Who turn me into a . . . "I looked over at my badge. " Who did make me a soul reaper "Suddenly a pain hit between the ears and I fell over. It felt like my head was splitting in two.

"Ichigo" Kon grabbed my shoulder and shook me "What's going on, are you okay, Ichiiiigo" he yelled.

As if watching a movie, a movie of all my memories of her. Almost like how when you die, your life flashes before your eyes, except it wasn't my entire life, just the parts with Rukia. My memories of her fit into my mind like a puzzle piece. Snapping into place, so many different memory's that i couldn't believe I'd forgotten them all. Or perhaps even more shocking, that I hadn't even noticed they were missing.

I gasped and sat up pulling Kon up with me. I grabbed him off my shoulders and yelled "I remember, i remember her. How could i possible forget her? "I stood up and grabbed my combat pass, dropping my body on the bed and flash stepping to Urahara's shop. Ururu was the only one outside, sweeping in slow deliberate strokes.

As soon as Ururu saw me, she yelped and ran inside, not greeting me in her normal way. I looked at Kon who was equally confused " Ichigo, are you radioactive and didn't tell me"

I picked him up, threw him to the ground and pushed down on his head with my heel "Not funny, Kon"

"On the contrary, I find it quite funny" I looked up and saw Urahara standing there with his signature top hat and open toed clogs. He also had a fan and was fanning his face.

I smiled at him and walked closer "Urahara, i need your help. Something has happened"

I saw a flash of surprise flicker over his face but it was gone as soon as it came "Well, okay then. Why don't you two come in and have some tea while you tell me about what happened"

I walked through the door. I looked around for Yoruichi and Jinta. I didn't see them. Kon followed only a foot behind, looking around hopefully, for Rukia. She wasn't here.

"Through here" Mr. Hat and clogs gestured

I nodded, not sure why he said that. I knew where I was going, I had been here before. I pushed the screen away and moved to sit down at the table.

I sat down, with Kon in my lap and looked at Kisuke. I opened my mouth to speak but before I could Ururu walked in holding two cups of tea. She set one down in front of both me and Kisuke.

"Thanks, Ururu." She jumped slightly but nodded and turned to get up.

"Hey, you there. I want some tea too, ohhhh, I get it just because I'm a stuff animal, I don't deserve tea, Huh, is that it, Well, I'm going to report you to the stuffed animal police. "Kon yelled, startling Ururu. I was confused about why she looked so surprised, after all she was the one who gave Kon to me and Rukia.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I'll get you some tea right now"

I grabbed him by his ear and lifted him off of the ground. "That won't be necessary, Ururu, you can go now." I smiled at her before turning back to the struggling Mod soul in my hand " Kon, remember the last you had tea. When you drink it, it goes into your stuffing, you smelled like tea for weeks and refused to go into the washing machine. "I dropped him on the table and picked up my tea. I took a sip and looked back at Kisuke. His calculating look caused me to shiver, though I wasn't sure why. It was just different from how he normally looked at me, I couldn't quite put my finger on how. It just was.

"You probably already know why I'm here."

"Nope, haven't the slightest clue" I stared at him in shock. He's always in the thick of things.

"I'm here to ask about Rukia, about what happened to her."

"So you want to know about a person named what? Why would you think i know that?"

I slammed my hand on the table "Her name is Rukia Kuchiki"

"Oh, yeah. Rukia . . . . And who would that be?"

"Are you crazy? What are you talking about? It's Rukia, one of your best customers. How the hell can you not remember her?"

He smiled at me before asking "Are you sure about that. The names not familiar to me" He pulled out a small record book and looked through all of the pages. I could tell when he came to a page with Rukia's name on it because his face always held a look of surprise.

"There is such a name on my customer list"

"Told you"

"However, I'm sorry, I really don't recall any such person"

I sighed and looked over at Kon "What is happening here"

"Beats the hell out of me" he climbed back into my lap "But remember, for a while there, you also forgot who she was"

"Maybe something happened to Rukia" A feeling of dread and anger pooled at the bottom of my stomach. "

"Listen, I'm not sure if this has anything to do with the whereabouts of this Rukia person, but last night something incredible happened in the Seireitei"

"Really"

"Yeah, Squad twelve captain, Mayuri Kurosuchi went crazy and destroyed his own lab. As a result a massive amount of reiatsu was released and one third of the Seireitei is in shambles"

I bolted up from my seat and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "How could you not tell me about this? I have friends in the soul society. People who had my back when the shit hit the fan. How could you think that I wouldn't want to know about this "Renji, Momo, Izuru, Toshiro, Rukia. They have to be okay, RIGHT.

He held up his hands in a Woah-Nelly type of gesture "I didn't think that it was relevant to what you asked, okay. Now stop trying to tear my shirt in two. "I let him go and settled back onto the floor. Kon, who had fallen when I stood up, patted my knee soothingly.

"As I was saying, I was wondering if somehow those two situations were connected, because if they are it could explain why our memories are being affected. We might be under attack. "At the word attack, my hand instinctively reach over my shoulder to where the hilt of my sword sit. It pulsed under my touch and I sighed.

"Pardon me for asking but what is your relationship with this Rukia"

"Is that important" He simply smiled at me until I answered "She's very important to me."

"You would go so far for a friend"

"She's family, and you don't abandon Family no matter how much trouble they've gotten themselves in." Kon looked from me to Kisuke as if he was watching a tennis match but for once he didn't say anything. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Kisuke, please open the Senkaimon. I need to go help Rukia"

"Well, if you insist"

* * *

Time skip to arriving at the soul society.

* * *

There was the exit.

"(Huff) Finally (Huff)" was all I could say while I was running as fast as I could, to avoid being pounded into dust by the cleaner. I was so focused on getting away from that thing that I didn't stop to think about where I would end up. Well, I ended up several miles above the Seireitei. I plummeted so fast that I didn't have time to scream.

The same could not be said for Kon.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" I landed first. I was almost unscathed. Kon landed next, bouncing several times before finally coming to a stop, right next to a body covered in white Reiatsu. I had to muffle a yelp of surprise.

Kon freaked out too "Ichigo, look at this. It's terrible, what happened" he ran around like a crazy person, until I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder. I looked around and saw that half of our surrounding were covered with the same reiatsu. It was in ruin,

I nodded and started running toward the closest barracks "Come on, Kon, were going to figure out what's going on."

"Right"

". . ."

"Ichigo"

"Yeah"

"You don't think that Rukia could have been caught up in that mess, do you"

I snorted "Are we talking about the same Rukia. Girls tough as nails. She'd never let something like that stop her. "I reassured him. He nodded but didn't look convinced.

"Okay, then what about everyone else. Your friends do you think there gone too"

I sighed "Sure hope not"

I arrived at the squad barracks and one of the first people I saw was Shuhei.

I sighed in relief "There's a familiar face"

"You know that guy"

"Yep"

"Shuhei" I called "What the hell is going on." He turned and looked at me but I didn't see even a flicker of recognition. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by a loud roar.

A giant snake, like creature formed out of the reiatsu. Many of the soul reaper let out screams and started backing away. Shuhei tried to fight it but it got past him and targeted some lower ranked soul reapers.

"Oh no, you don't " I called flash stepping in front of the creature. My hollow mask appeared too. "Bankai" in one swift motion, I split the creature in half.

"All righ- Hey, it's not stopping" Kon shouted. It continued pass us, heading straight towards one of the gates. I slammed into it, breaking the door down and sending it flying.

"That was weird" Kon said "Why would they want to take the gate down"

"Yeah" I agree, I turned back to talk to Shuhei but instead found myself surround by soul reapers, each with their blade drawn.

I held my hand up around my chest "Whoa guy's, what is this about"

"Identify yourself. Who are you? That is not a typical squad uniform so I know you don't belong to any"

My outfit is slightly different from there's. Zangestu said that it was because I'm a substitute sold reaper. My uniform was created based on what i preferred. The biggest difference would have to be that I had a hood and a cape, but I also had sleeves. (I always wonder why Ichigo had these thing but no one else did) I had my hood up now and the rest of my face was being blocked by my hollow mask.

I dissolved my mask but didn't remove my hood. "What's the matter? It's me Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Seize him"

I jumped backwards to avoid the first attack. I don't know what was going on but I didn't want to hurt anybody so I focused on disarming only. I had taken down half of his group when Shuhei attacked me.

"Ichigo, if these are your friends, how do your enemy's treat you" Kon yelled as I dodged another of Shuhei's attack.

Shuhei swung over his head and I blocked it with my own sword. He was on a whole nother level than the other's I fought so far.

"Why are you doing this? I'm your friend"

"Shut up, intruder" I blocked another attack

"Shuhei, I don't want to fight you"

"I said shut up" He swung his sword near my neck. I dodged it but because of my abrupt movement, Kon fell off and landed right in front of Shuhei.

"No" I shouted when Shuhei grabbed his. I leaped forward, punching Shuhei in the face, I hit him so hard that he fell to the ground. I could tell I caught him by surprise by the way his eyes widened and the way his grip on Kon loosened.

Kon jerked around as much as he could, even going as far as biting Shuhei's fingers. When Shuhei fell, Kon managed to jerk out of Shuhei's grip and rushed at me. I snatched him off of the ground and flashed stepped out of the barracks.

"You okay" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks"

I could hear Shuhei yelling out order and the sound of pursuit. A large group, 15 to 20 strong was after us. "We need to go. It's not-"

I was cut off by a very familiar sword attacking in a very familiar way. I blocked it with my sword but was still pushed back several feet.

"Got you, you intruder" Renji yelled appearing in front of me.

I smiled when I saw him, Sure that he was going to tell Shuhei to stand down and explain what was going on. Instead he pointed his sword at me.

"Stand down, intruder" He ordered.

"Renji" Shuhei called, he and his group catching up with us "Don't let him get away"

"Kon made a strangled sound, part laugh and part gasp" They don't know you're a girl . . . . . Is because you have you hood up. "

"I don't understand what's going on here." I whispered back "How could they not know, I mean -" the rest of what I was going to say was interrupted by Renji. Typical

"Are you responsible for all this" He spat, looking at me like I was something he found under his shoe. I know that look very well, he always wore that look where fighting an enemy.

I jerked back like he hit me. Hearing him talk to me like that, with so much anger, it broke my heart. Sure we argue sometimes but he never looked or spoke to me with so much . . . . Hatred, like I was an enemy. Even at his angriest, he always looked at me with amusement and friendship, never this out right loathing.

I heard Kon whimper in surprised at that look. He shifted so that he was partly hidden behind me and I could see that he was not handling being on the receiving end of Renji's glare any better than I was.

"Renji, it's me Ichigo" I tried "Don't you recognize me"

He charged at me "Don't know what you're talking about" He shouted, swinging his sword at my chest.

I was too stunned to do anything but step back. His first swing met only open air and by his second I had recovered enough to defend myself. I blocked him.

"Renji, what the hell do you think you're doing. You need to quit messing around. I don't want to fight you, I'm your friend." I felt something really wiggly in my stomach, when I noticed how close we were standing. I wanted to back away but I knew if I did he would attack me.

"Oh really" he sneered "Tell me, how is it that you know my name" Without waiting for an answer he pushed me back and swung again, this time at my head. I jumped backwards both avoiding his blows and putting some distance between us.

I felt both disappointed and relieved at the same time. I shook my head and tried to ignore the strange feeling lingering in my stomach. Rukia is what matters right now, I'll sort everything else out later.

"You need to listen to me, Rukia's in real danger."

"Rukia. I don't know anybody by that name so who is she."

I jerked upwards in surprise "Come on now." I stomped my foot on the ground "I don't understand what's happening. You're saying you don't know Rukia"

"Rukia" he said and for a second he adopted a dazed, sort of expression.

"No way you could forget about her, try to remember, Renji" I plowed onward. Big mistake. My words broke Renji out of the daze he had been in, and seemed to make him even madder at me.

"You shut up, and stop all you babbling" he roared.

"Damn it, Kon we need to run, I can't fight him" Whenever I thought about It, my stomach would twist unpleasantly and my eye's would burn. What the hell is wrong with me?

"Right" he grabbed on tighter "Let's go" We jumped up and rushed away.

"Ichigo, what's going on around here? Why do they not remember you?"

"I'd like to know why too but right now Rukia is our main priority and we can't look for her if were dead or capture " I could hear footsteps behind me and knew that Renji and Shuhei was closing in.

I was so focused on who was following me that I almost didn't notice Captain Komamura until it was too late.

"Damn it"

"Surrender" He ordered.

Of course, I didn't.

"Not a chance Captain Komamura, sorry dude."

I heard the mob behind me (which seemed to grow bigger by the second) gasp. I forgot that their not used to people disrespecting there captain. Not the first time, I did it and it most certainly won't be my last.

"I do not have patience right now, Boy" said a cold, voice. A mixture of fear and dread blocked my throat from speaking. I turned around.

I looked at Byakuya first because he was the one who had spoken but when I saw who was next to him my heart dropped, I was face to face with two other captains and their respective lieutenant.

"Captain" Renji said "I'm sorry, he was-" Byakuya held his hand up for silence and Renji stopped talking.

"Don't be so mean" Rangiku insisted, looking over her Captain's head "He did his best"

When she said that I wasn't sure who would explode first, her captain Toshiro or Byakuya.

"Rangiku" Toshiro warned. Even in such a tense situation, I had to stifle a laugh at his expression "Hold your tongue for once in your life"

"You should have better control over your subordinates" Sui-Feng criticized

"Yeah" Ōmaeda agreed.

"Did I ask you to speak" She snapped at him

He shrugged and stuffed his face with more crackers "F'o" His No muffled by the food.

"Pig" she grumbled as she picked food out of her hair. Even if they seemed nonchalant I could find no opening to attack, on any of them. They were ready for me, they were waiting for me to make my move first so they can figure out my power, at least, I think.

I can't run, Sui-Feng is fast than me, I can't out maneuver them, Byakuya's petals have 360 degree range, I can't out think them since there all probably smarter than I am, and trying to out muscle all of them is a laughable idea.

Maybe if I surprise them I can get away fast enough, and If I can't, I'd rather fight just Sui-Feng than, all of them at once. I do have one thing going for me. I know all there moves and their strengths, and they don't know mine, I just hope it will be enough.

I crossed my arms over my chest and whispered out of the corner of my mouth " Kon, hang on tight. I'm gonna make a run for it. I can't handle all four of them alone"

"Understood"

I bolted forward right through the mob, which is the last thing any of them would have expected me to do and I flashed stepped as fast I could, and as far as I could.

They were all right on my heels.

"Rain over the frosted heavens, " _Hyōrinmaru"_

"Roar, _Haineko"_

"Scatter, _Sen bon zakura_ "

"Sting all enemy's to death, _Suzumebachi_ "

"Roar, _Zabimaru"_

"Smash, _Gegetsuburi"_

"Reap, _Kazeshini_ "

"Awake, _Kokujo Tengen Myo'o"_ I gasped. Bankai, very bad. A giant warrior appeared and swung at me. I jumped upward just in time to avoid being cut in half.

Kon was jolted off my shoulder and he slid down my back and for a horrible second, I thought he was going to fall off but he managed to grab my cloak at the last second.

I landed on the ground and Kon jumped to the ground. I had just reached down to pick him up when my instincts kicked in and I blocked an attack from Rangiku.

"Give up" the anger on her face caused me to flinch.

"I can't, this isn't right, you have to know that"

"Stop talking nonsense. You attack my friend and then expect me to listen "She shouted

"Shuhei attacked me first" I protested, before pushing her away and blocking another attacks from Toshiro.

"Come quietly, intruder"

"Toshiro, listen to me." Even in this life and death situation, I blushed having him so close to me. His soft hair brushing against me, his beautiful Teal eye's looking at me with . . . Hate. Suddenly I didn't feel so good, I actually felt kind of sick.

"Shut up"

I pushed him back and jumped backwards myself. He and Sui-Feng attacked as one. I had dodged ice and stinger for only a few seconds before pink Petals were added to the mix.

'Damn, I need to get out of here before me and Kon are- KON' I was so caught up in making sure i didn't die that i completely forgot about him. I whirled around and found him hiding behind a rock. That lapse in focus cost me. Byakuya's Pink petals clipped my leg. I gasped and didn't react in time to stop my leg from being frozen in ice. Then my sword arm. I screamed and gasped again, trying desperately not to pass out.

My friend . . . . They gathered around me. I didn't look at them until I heard Kon cry out. He was being held by Ōmaeda and was fighting like a devil to get to me. I lunged forward but the ice stopped me from reaching him.

We were caught.

Rangiku poked him in the stomach "What is this thing"

Toshiro looked at Kon "A mod soul"

Shuhei grabbed him by the leg "Isn't that illegal"

"Yes"

Ōmaeda made a face "Then i guess i should take him to the department of research and development to be destroyed"

WHAT. Kon looked at me with panic and fear. They can't do this.

"Leave him alone" I screamed and they all looked at me. "It isn't illegal for him to live. You can't say-"

Byakuya slapped me "Silence, you are in no position to be demanding anything. Take this thing away" i didn't know if he was talking about me or Kon but it hurt either way.

"You can't do this. I'm your friend "I ordered firmly." You have to hear me out. I had nothing to do with what happened here, I actually came to see if i could help"

"Tell it to your interrogator"


	2. Help Or not

Toshiro's point of view

* * *

I held the wiggling Mod soul with firm hands. No matter how hard he tried, he would not escape. I was volunteered to take this 'Thing' to department of research and development, and was almost there.

Only minutes away for his doom, the mod soul stopped struggling and instead turned to me "What's going to happen to Ichigo."

"Why would I tell you" I replied coldly.

His eye's pleaded with me "As a last request "When I didn't budge, he continued" Please, Ichigo means everything too me." His voice broke and I only hear the last of his sentence" -the only family I have left. I need to know."

I paused and then stopped walking all together "If he's found guilty of destroying the Seireitei, he will be put to death, if he's is found innocent, he will most likely be imprisoned until we know why he came here"

The toy's shoulder slumped "So no matter what, Ichigo's screwed"

"Yep" A feeling of anger and horror spread through my body, again. Just like when I first saw the slim, boy with a huge sword, when I knew I had to kill him. I hated that he was my enemy, for some strange reason. I should want to hurt him, to want him to suffer for all he did but I can't bring myself to want that. Anytime I try my heart feels like its being torn apart. Into many, many pieces. Too many. More than any heart should.

I placed my free hand over my chest. 'Why do I feel like this towards the enemy? I don't understand'

The toy plushy noticed my hesitation "You do remember Ichigo."

The temperature dropped several degrees but I, probably, wouldn't have noticed if the bear 'thing' hadn't started shivering. "No, I don't" I started walking again.

He studied my face. "You may not remember, in your mind but in your feeling you do."

I squeezed him even harder "If this is some kind of ploy to avoid your fate, it's pathetic. You have no hope"

He bowed his head in acceptance and I stopped again, now right outside my destination. "I accept my fate, I may have no hope but Ichigo does. I won't ask you to help me but if any part of you remembers, even a tiny part, trust yourself and help, when Ichigo needs it the most. That's all I ask"

I looked at him and made my decision. I walked into the squads barracks and I handed the stuffed animal over to Mayuri Kurosuchi stand in, since he was currently indisposed.

"This is the mod soul scheduled for destruction" I nodded.

"Excellent" then he sighed "Such a shame to destroy it. It would make an excellent research specimen" I stiffened. He just waved me off "Don't look so serious. I won't disobey orders. "We walk over to a large jar made of glass filled to the brim with green liquid. Acid.

"Not nice but a fast way to die. More than an abomination like this deserves" he let out an evil chuckle. "In we go" He opened a hatch on top and dropped the plushy toy in. It only took seconds, in those second the toy's material dissolved into nothing, until the jar looked just like it did minutes before. Like nothing had ever been placed in it. I wonder how many other mod souls died in that Acid.

"That's that. Come along Miss. Nemu, we have more important thing to do "he said it like he didn't just dissolve a living being in acid. "I trust you can see yourself out Captain"

"Yes" I said before heading out.

As I walked away, I put my hand in my pocket and gripped the small green pill between my fingers, then I let it rest at the bottom of my pocket but not before I felt his thank you. It wasn't like words, more like a feeling. No matter what it was, I felt it and I suddenly felt at peace with what I did.

Yes, I made my choice. I just hope it was the right one.

* * *

Still Toshiro point of view

Time skip 20 minutes

* * *

When I made it into my office, I almost pulled the mod soul out but I sensed Rangiku spiritual pressure in time. I sat down and grabbed a pen just as she walked in.

I need to talk to the mod soul so I said the words that are guaranteed to send her running. "About time, Rangiku. That stack of papers are yours. Have the paper work done within the hour "I pointed across the room to the table, where at least 50 paper sat.

She paled considerably but, much to my surprise, sat down without complaint and started working. It went on for a few minutes and all the while I was thinking of ways to get rid of her.

I was about to ask her to go get me something when she finally spoke, she sounded upset and wobbly "The ryoka boy had reiatsu blocking cuffs placed on him and was thrown into his own cell. His hearing is scheduled for tomorrow"

"That early "I said in an offhand sort of way, trying not to sound too interested.

"Yeah a-and when he looked at me it was with so much pain, l-like he was slowly dying" She swallowed dryly" and before i left he begged me to save the Mod soul. "I felt him twitch in my pocket but otherwise he didn't react" H-he didn't care what happened to himself but he wanted his f-friend to be safe. H-how stupid can these ryoka's really be" She forced a laugh but I could tell that she was really shook up about what happened.

I sighed "Go home Rangiku, I've got things here"

But she was on roll and she didn't let me stop her "I wasn't the only one who was shook up, captain. Even Byakuya looked upset by what he said, Shuhei and Renji . . ." she trailed off but I could fill in the blanks pretty well. If they are feeling an ounce of what I'm feeling then they must be a mess. What did this boy do to us?

If he can melt Byakuya heart of ice then we are all in trouble.

"He claimed that he and the mod soul didn't have anything to do with what happened here but he also said that he won't tell us anything without his 'friend' back" She laughed hollowly, again. "Let's see how long that last. He'll break soon, probably, to save his own skin. "

The mod soul turned around angrily in my pocket but I ignore him. Is Rangiku right. Did I just help a monster who doesn't care about his friends, what did I just do.

Then she started again "He screamed the entire way about his friend. He said we can't take him and no matter how many time we hit him, he refused to stay quiet." She whispered.

I flinched and stared at the paper in front of me without actually seeing it.

We finished our paperwork in silence and one thing kept going round and round in my mind.

Who did I just help?

I stood up and walked to the door.

I need to know.

* * *

Ichigo's point of view

* * *

I sat on my new (and very uncomfortable) bed and put my head in my hands.

What happened here?

What have I done, bringing Kon into something like this?

Where is Rukia?

Why doesn't anyone know me here?

It bothered me that I didn't have an answer to any off those questions.

I flopped onto my back and sighed deeply when my back, side and cheek throbbed, painfully. Byakuya has a painful punch. Not that I would ever tell him that.

I felt something prick behind my eyes, and I quickly wiped my eyes off on the sheets. I need to focus.

Kon is gone. I sat up and punched the wall, suddenly angry. That action would have been more effective (and look a lot more cool) if my other hand wasn't dragged along, thanks to the heavy shackles connecting them. That sudden bolt of anger disappeared as soon as it came and it left me feeling drained and sick.

I was sick of losing people. First Rukia, then Renji and now Kon. I hate it. I didn't include anyone else, like Toshiro or Shuhei because they weren't mine to lose. Rukia and Renji were as close to me as can be, same with Kon. We were just parts of a bigger machine. We knew each other better than we knew our self. There my idiots. I clenched my fists together.

Then I was angry again. I picked up my bed and throw it against the bars of my cages. How could they forget me, How could they forget Rukia, How could they treat me like i was a stranger. How could they hurt Kon? We were friends. Is this what i get for having there back's so many times? I hate them, those idiots.

I straightened up shocked by my own though, not sure where that thought came from. I don't hate them, I don't. How could I even think that? I could never hate them. Right . . .

The door swung open suddenly and my head snapped up. Toshiro was standing there. He stared at me warily, like he was unsure about something.

"Toshiro" I croaked out. My throat still hurt from all the yelling I did when they took Kon.

"How do you know my name" was all he asked.

"Were . . . friends" I wanted to say that we were more but I couldn't. I had liked him for a while now . . . but the same could be said for Renji too, so it's very confusing. I like them both, a lot, so it's not far of me to tell either of them. I could never be truly faithful till I sort out my feelings. Now it might be too late.

Then Toshiro did something really unexpected, he reached through the bars of my cell, grabbed me by the tops of my shirt and pulled me into the bars, hard.

It was so unexpected that, I didn't react in time to stop him. Then just as suddenly, he let go.

"We're not friends"

I grabbed his arm before he was able to fully pull it out. "Yes, we are. And no matter what, I will always have your back, even if you won't have mine"

My hand seemed to burn where I touched but I didn't let him go. It wasn't a bad or cold feeling, not even painful. The feeling was. . Nice. Like sun shine only on my hand.

Toshiro jerked away. "I don't care. I didn't come here to get some worthless promises from you" he spat, he turned and headed towards the door

"Then why did you come here" that was the first thing that I thought of to say.

He stopped at the door "A friend asked me too,"

"A friend" I repeated stupidly

"Yes, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Toshiro sighed. He left and closed the door with a slam. I slid down the bars of my cell, clutching my hand to my chest, trying to hold on to the last remnants of the warmth, I had felt only moments ago.

And little did I know that a certain White haired captain was sitting on the floor, in the hallway outside my room, in the exact same position as I was, trying to hold on to the same warmth, he had felt only seconds ago.

(I was going to stop here but I also wanted to do a little more in the Renji department so you don't think I'm showing favoritism)

I laid in bed ( after I had put it right side up) for only a short time after that, thinking about Toshiro before I felt something rolling under neither my shirt. I put my hand in there and I realized that it was something small and round like a pea. When my hand closed around it, I jumped.

It was Kon. I could feel his relief at me being okay. I was just as relived that he wasn't dead too but how did he get here, and why is he in my shirt.

He couldn't answer. He could only give out feeling when he's in pill form. I didn't care. I was just glad that he was okay.

"I'm glad you're okay" I whispered to him and he smiled into my hand.

"Who are you talking to" I whirled around and came face to face with . . .

"Renji" I breathed.

"Hey" he said, giving me a crooked smile that I love.

"Hi, I-I was just talking to my self" I said, wishing that I could come up with a better excuse but not able to think of anything.

"Uh huh." He said disbelievingly. He pulled up a seat and sat down "I'm your interrogator"

"YOU" I gasped

"Yep and don't try any of your mind tricks on me."

"Mind tricks . . . ?"

"The geeks at the department of research and development think that the reason you know so much about us is that you can read our minds. You wouldn't be the first telepaths we've ever come across,"

"Mind reading . . . Telepaths. You guys are really intent on casting me as the bad guy. "

He ignore me "Name"

"Ichigo"

"Full name"

"Ichigo"

"Full name"

"Ichigo"

"Urrg, never mind, Age"

"15"

"Occupation"

" . . . . ."

"Hello, Occupation"

If I say substitute soul reaper, what will happen to me. Without their memories, they might kill me. "Soul reaper"

He just looked at me then continued with this interrogation. It went on for at least an hour. He seemed to have and endless number of questions "What's your Zonpakuto's name . . . . How did you get here . . . . . Who else is with you . . . Where did you get the Mod soul you were traveling with . . . " and he finally ended with " Why are you here."

"To help"

He didn't say anything else and instead stood up and headed towards the door. I stood up and grabbed the bars on my cell "Hey"

He turned and looked at me but didn't say anything "Do you have any questions for me"

"I asked you all of them" he replied simply, turning back to the door.

"That's not what I meant. Do YOU have any questions for me?"

It was silent for a second before he turned to look at me. He headed back to his chair and sat down again.

"How do you know me?"

"We met before. The first time we met you actually tried to kill me." I chuckled

"Why"

"I will tell you everything but you have to have an open mind. You can't shot me down right away and you can't interrupt me"

Renji nodded and leaned forward eagerly.

"This isn't the first time I was involved with a Ryoka entering the soul society illegally and for the same reason this time as before"

"What reason"

I looked at him pointedly and he realized his mistake "Oh, right. No interrupting Sorry. Continue"

"Her name's Rukia. She's a squad member, and the first time the Ryoka came here, she was convicted of a very serious crime and was sentence to death. It was a girl's fault that Rukia was taken. All her fault"

"What was the crime?" HE looked guilt for a second but i waved him off. I should have remember that Renji was never very good at doing what he was told.

"Something that changed the future of the soul society, She gave her power to a human girl, in order to protect her. The girl was immensely powerful, so powerful that her human body couldn't handle it. It was destroying her soul from the inside, and it would have killed her soon. She had to wear special power blocking items on her at all times, to stop that from happening, not unlike Kenpachi eye patch." (This is going to be very important later on)

"What happened to her?"

"She came here, to try and save Rukia from being executed. Her and 4 others. Only two actually made it inside the wall"

He looked away "I'm sorry"

"The others didn't die. They just didn't make it inside the Seireitei. Only the girl and a Quincy actually managed to get inside. "

"A Quincy. But there extinct"

"Not all of them"

"Did you come along with them?"

I hesitated before answering "Yes, i did. Anyway Once they made it inside, they fought one strong opponents after another and the girl was even forced to learn Bankai in only 4 days"

"Is that even possible" he sounded both shocked and impressed

"Yep. In the end she found out a conspiracy inside the Seireitei and in thanks, they pardoned her and Rukia of all wrong doing."

"DO you mean the Azien Thing?"

"How did you know?"

" . . . . I remember hearing about it but . . . I don't remember who discovered it"

I smiled at him. It's progress. "Yes, she found out everything and you were a big help too, you-" The door banged open and two guards walked in along with Byakuya and Jushiro.

Renji stood up "Captains, what are you doing here"

"Your time is up. This boy is playing with your mind. You were a fool to be tricked by him lieutenant "Byakuya said coldly

"But Captain, I was getting -"

Jushiro stepped up and placed his hand on Renji's shoulder "We've been ordered to get information out of him by any means necessary." I felt my blood go cold and I saw a look of horror on Renji's face.

"You can't he hasn't had his hearing yet or-"

"The head captain has decided to forgo the hearing. This is the gravest threat in the history of the Seireitei. We need answers now. "

"I didn't do anything. Swear to you. This isn't my fault. I had nothing -" Byakuya stared at me coldly

"You don't think anyone would believe that do you."

"It's the truth"

"It's a dirty lie" HE grabbed a key from the wall and opened my cell. He pulled out his sword. "And I'm going to get the truth out of you, one way or another." I backed away from him as head approached me sword held threateningly.

Renji grabbed Byakuya's arm "Captain Stop, He's not -"

"Hold your tongue lieutenant or I will have you charged with aiding a criminal."

"Captain, I-"

Jushiro cut him off "Renji, it would be best for all if you leave."

He looked at me and I nodded slightly and jerked my head towards the exit. He can't stop what's going to happen and I don't want to see what they're going to do to me.

He looked upset but turned and left.

I turned to look at Byakuya just in time to see his sword cutting into my shoulder.

* * *

Renji's point of view

* * *

I need to stop this. They can't hurt him.

I felt my body lock up in horror at the very thought of it. Something at the very core on my being didn't want him hurt. It wanted to protect him. He's not a bad person or my enemy, I didn't know how I knew but I just did.

I rushed down the hallway as fast a I could.

I need to get help. I need to find someone that can stop my captain and Jushiro. But who would help me or Ichi- the Ryoka.

I ran as fast as I could, almost flash stepping. Rangiku or Shuhei might help me but would they go again two captains. Maybe.

I headed towards Rangiku's sprit energy. She was in the cafeteria. I rushed towards her. She was eating with her Captain. They both looked upset and drain.

"Hey," I shouted and they both looked at me before standing up and heading towards me. We met in the middle.

"Lieutenant, what wrong" Toshiro asked.

"C-captain Hitsugaya," I gasped out "You have to help. "

"Renji, calm down. Tell us what happened"

"The head Captain decide to skip the hearing and go right to the interrogation. There trying to get information out of him BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY"

"What" Rangiku yelled, before rounding on her captain? "Captain, you have to do something. You can-" He was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"TO help the Ryoka" I said before turning around and heading back to the jail cells with Rangiku at my heels.

When we got there, there was a shouting battle already going on between Toshiro and Byakuya. I could see other squad members cowering each time the captain's voices rang through the compound. When we enter the jail cell, both the volume of the voices and the sprit energy increased drastically.

There was a thump behind me. Rangiku was sitting on the floor, leaning against wall throwing up everything she had just eaten. I picked her up and flash stepped her out of the room before heading back in myself.

* * *

I want at least 5 reviews before I update again.

Thank you to everyone who favored me.


	3. Escape

P.S. To the people who asked about why i need 5 comments before i updated. No, i don't write for the comments alone. I write when I'm bored or need to get my mind off my problems. It's just that when i don't get comments, i fear my stories are bad and i loss my motivation for writing them.

I also update ever one of my stories at the same time. So it takes a while for me to write all of them. This is the only exception to the rule, the one and only. This is the one and only exception.

I wrote this whole chapter so quickly just so i could explain my motivation behind what i wrote. Sorry

* * *

Ichigo point of view

Before Toshiro came in

* * *

I took deep even breaths. My blood coated the floor like thick paint and i stared at it. I didn't want to but I had too, because it hurt to much to look anywhere else. Not physically, like my shoulder or my legs but it cause my heart to ache, when i see Byakuya look at me with hatred or when i see Jushiro look at me with pity.

Another slash sent me from my knees to lying on the floor. I braced my arm against the floor and grit my teeth to stop myself from cursing them out. i have a feeling that that wouldn't help my case.

"How do we destroy the reiatsu?"

"I don't know"

He lashed out and sliced a thin line across my cheek "Lies" he hissed

I glared at him and scoffed. I had been through worst tortures than this. Betrayals hurt worse than this ever could. He could do 5 times this and it would barely affect me.

He grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall with one hand and with the other hand, he grabbed my cuffs and yanked them as far away from me as possible without ripping my arms off my body. I felt like my arms were being stretched on the rack.

With a wave of pain, i felt my arm pop out of its socket.

I placed my foot on his stomach and kicked out. With the last of my strength, he flew back. He slammed into the bars, denting them.

He was up in seconds and was coming at me with his sword raised, when Jushiro interfered.

"What are you doing, Captain. You're interfering with-"

"Ryoka, with that strength you just exhibited now, you could have broken out of your cell easily, so why didn't you"

I stopped and he froze too. Jushiro stared at me until i answered "It takes more than brute strength to bet Captains, as i know too well. Plus with these on me" I held up my cuffed hands "I couldn't even hold onto my sword"

"So you decided to wait. Even at the cost of your friend's life. "

I narrowed my eyes dangerously, that was the last of my strength. Using it left me feel exhausted, but they don't need to know that "I was waiting for a good chance to escape" i snapped. I felt Kon shift in my shirt and was instead pushed against my skin.

He knew that i would never leave him and that if i had a chance to save him i would have taken it.

I suppressed a smile, at least he's still on my side.

Byakuya moved to slapped me. My hand came up in time and i caught his wrist.

He glared at me and swung his sword at my head. I ducked under it and upper cut him. I smiled for a second before Jushiro attacked me. I was thrown into the wall and my head cracked against the gray rock.

I refused to let any sound escape my lips when i hit the wall and then the floor. I felt something hot and wet cover my left eye, I was bleeding pretty badly. I brushed it off, i would be healed soon anyway, and I instead turned back towards the two captains.

I blinked. There was someone standing over me. I steeled myself for the pain but none came. I tried to peek through the blood, which by now had spread over both eyes but i still couldn't see who it was.

Until the figured roared "JUST WHAT WERE YOU DOING" and his spiritual pressure increased rapidly.

"Toshiro" I said in surprised

A cold hand brushed the blood off of my face and for the first time i saw his face. He looked worried and really, really angry "Renji sent me"

I smiled "Thank you"

He hesitated then said "Your welcome"

"Don't talk to that thing" Byakuya roared

His head snapped up "IT'S NOT FOR YOU TO DECIDE WHO I CAN OR CANNOT TALK TOO" he bellowed

"THIS- THIS SCUM IS FULL OF TRICKS. HE CAN'T BE TRUSTED. THE ONLY WAY TO GET INFO OUT OF HIM IS-"

"THERE HASN'T EVEN BE A HEARING YET"

Jushiro walked up to Toshiro and placed a hand on his shoulder "We are under orders directly from the head captain. We need information and this Ryoka is our best shot at knowing what's going on"

"I don't know anything about what's going on here. I actually came here to help"

"SEE THE LIES THAT SPILL FROM HIS MOUTH" Byakuya shouted, his own spiritual pressure rising to match Toshiro's pound for pound.

With a loud crack that went unnoticed by everyone else my shoulder slid back into place, of its own accord.

I looked over at my shoulder and saw that it was completely healed, cut and all. My eyes moved towards my legs and i saw most of my scratches and bruises were gone too. Right on time. I struggled to my feet, leaning heavily on the wall. I felt the side of my head. It was half healed. Too bad.

The door swung open and Renji rushed through. His eye's scanned the room until it landed on me. He smiled, and stepped toward me.

"Where's Rangiku" Toshiro asked. Her too. A feeling of warmth spread under my skin, not the same as when i touched Toshiro but pretty dang close.

"Your Spiritual pressure was too much for her. She's waiting outside." A pang of guilt hit me. They wouldn't even be arguing if it wasn't for me.

"Guy's let me explain why I'm here" I need to end this before someone gets hurt, namely Toshiro, Renji or Jushiro. I would kick Byakuya's ass right now if i could so he's not on the list

Byakuya rounded on me "Unless it's a confession, i don't want to hear it"

I looked at him coldly. To think I'd once thought of him as a friend. Not nearly as close as Rukia or Renji but still. .

"Then leave" I blinked in surprise. It wasn't Toshiro or Renji who spoke but Jushiro. "I for one do not think that he's guilt and look how many others are will to testify the same. He may have simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Byakuya looked practically livid but he held his tongue against the older captain and instead turned to me. He gave me a look of absolute loathing before leaning against the wall and finally being quiet.

"I am not a ryoka. I am your friend" I eyed Byakuya wearily "At least i used to be"

"I will not listen to this garbage" Byakuya turned to leave but i called after him. I need him to believe him. If he doesn't then there's very little chance that i can convince the other captains.

"I can't convince you of anything if you don't believe that i might be innocent, let alone innocent. I'll prove it to you that i am a friend, ask me any question you can think of and i will answer it the best i can"

"And how do i know that you can't read my mind or something like that"

I held up the chains. "These block all Zonpakuto's powers, right. And drains the wearer of their strength, Then you have nothing to fear from me. I can't do anything without my sword. Nothing beside basic self-defense." I lied about the last part, but it was true enough for what he means.

"You really expect me to believe that."

I sighed "Byakuya, if i had powers without my sword, don't you think i would have used them to defend myself from you only a few minutes ago"

He opened his face but he couldn't say anything against my logic.

"Thank you, now ask your question"

"What is my wife's name?"

"Hisana"

He stared at me "How did you know that"

"She's was your wife for over 50 years before she died of a horrible illness for which there was no cure."

He looked flabbergasted "And before she died, she would go to the Rukon district and look for her little sister that she abandoned when she was little. A little sister that you fought desperately to protect when she was scheduled for execution."

"Enough" he thundered, before stalking out, pink petals scattering around him.

I looked at his retreated form until it disappeared. Then i turned back to the other around me. "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Who is Rukia?"

"She's Byakuya's adopted sister. She was sister to Hisana. "

"And why do we not remember her"

I sighed and held my hands out helplessly "I don't know everything but I think it has to do with the reiatsu leek, it's somehow affecting your memories"

"Tell us about you"

"Names Ichigo, Ichigo Kurisaki"

"Oh so you give him your full name but not me"

"And why didn't you tell him your full name"

"It was funny"

"Why you, little-"

"Renji, hold your tongue. We need info, now"

"I -" There was a huge explosion that rocked the entire facility.

I could felt the world spinning around me. I could smell the putrid odor of the reiatsu snakes i had encountered earlier. Then i heard the loud boom.

The ceiling and walls collapsed, burying Toshiro, Renji and Jushiro in debris. The ground collapsed under us and they fell one floor down. I let out a bellow like a bull and dived after them.

The rocks covering them were too heavy for me to carry without taking off the shackles. I looked around wildly and found a severally bent key lying on the ground.

"Please be the one to my shackle" I picked it up and turned it. The shackled snapped off and my strength surged back through my limbs.

"Yes" I hissed before picking up the huge rock and tossing it away. Only Toshiro was still conscious and i could see that his legs were badly hurt. The rock had crushed them.

Jushiro breathing was ragged and i remembered that he had health problems. All this dust and dirt can't be good for him. I need to get him out of here before he suffocates.

Renji was the worst of them all. His stomach was severally hurt and his arm was still trapped underneath rocks.

Toshiro struggled to move and i could feel his reiatsu depleting. His eye's faded out and he collapsed. He wasn't unconscious, just exhausted.

This is sekkiseki rock, i realized with a jolt, after i rested my hand on the rock pinning Renji down. It's a type of rock that blocks all spirt pressure and even consumes it in huge amounts. No wonder none of them can get out.

A loud crunching sound pierced the air and cracks started to appear in the ground

'The ground started to crumble under the weight of the rocks. 'I realized, in panic.

I lifted the rocks around Renji with as much care as possible, being careful to not hurt him more than necessary.

I picked him up bridal style before slinging him over my back. He wasn't that heavy. I knelt beside Toshiro next. He looked at me and whispered something. I, simply picked him up and slung him over my back, so that he rested next to Renji. I looked at Jushiro and I realized that i couldn't carry all of them. I didn't have any more arms.

"I'll be back" I promised before jumping out the space where the wall had once been. I flashed stepped a good distance away before laying then on the ground and going back for Jushiro.

I picked him up and flashed step out the hole in the wall. I left the cell just as the floor collapsed. I was back with the boys within seconds.

I propped Jushiro against a wall before looking him over for injuries. He looked okay, just unconscious.

Toshiro was awake and was propped up by his elbows, trying to drag himself towards Renji.

Renji was the one in real danger. He was losing dangerous amount of blood and has a huge gash over his stomach. He would bleed out if this keeps up.

There was only one way to save him. I bit my wrist until it bleed and i dripped some of my blood over the wound.

"What are you doing" Toshiro gasped in pain.

"My blood is . . . different than yours. It can heal. It heals me many times faster than a normal Soul reaper. It will heal Renji too" True to my word, Renji's wounds began closing up in the places my blood dripped on it. Within minutes he was almost completely healed.

Toshiro stared at me "What are you"

"Never mind that. Let me look at your legs" I looked them over before dripping some blood over them. The bones began knitting its self-back together and the flesh regrew in places it was missing.

Toshiro moaned in relief and it wasn't long before he could stand again.

I was very, very dizzy, not to mention light headed. I had lost too much blood. I need to take it easy for a while or i could really die. i staggered and Toshiro steadied me. His touch sent chills through my body before he pulls away.

Jushiro groaned and opened his eyes. I turned to face him. I knelt beside him "Are you hurt anywhere"

"No. I don't think so'

"Good. I can't risk giving you any more of my blood"

"What"

"Nothing"

"You're out of your chains"

"He saved us, when the room collapsed. We were losing our strength fast. "Toshiro explained quickly.

Jushiro looked at me "Thank you"

"Your welcome"

He stood up "But I'm sure you know that this doesn't change anything. We need to take you in, again"

I stiffened and bolted away from both of them. I was so stupid to think that this changed anything. They still saw me as the enemy's. I need to treat them as such too or they will really kill me.

Instinctually, i reached for my sword, which of course, wasn't there.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be. I can talk to the other captains, and-"

My head throbbed painfully at the memory of the interrogation with Mr. Stick-up-his-butt (Byakuya, for those who couldn't tell) and i shook my head "The time for talking is over. I'm not going back for another torture session. Not now, not ever. "

"I was afraid of that" Jushiro said before pulling out his swords. Swords, plural. Intimidating, to say the least, when you have two, incredible sharp sword resting above you throat. It kissed my skin harshly, drawing blood, nearly causing me to whimper in the process.

"Ichigo, please, we can-"

"Work this out, Toshiro" I finished, bitterly, not backing down even at sword point. "Yeah, right. Not gonna happen"

"But-"

"Captain Hitsugaya, it is obvious that he has made up his mind. There is nothing we can do. "Jushiro said calmly, widening his stance in preparations to attack.

I moved so fast, i doubt either of them saw me. One second i was in front of him, the next i had my arm around Jushiro's neck and was positioned to snap it with just the slightest flinch of my wrist. They froze.

Of course, i would never really but, again, he didn't need to know that.

"How did you move so fast" Jushiro breathes over my arms.

"Son- Fung. She trained me in the kido style of fighting. My top speed rival's hers." I could feel him stiffen beneath my hold. Then when i heard his deep chuckle, i realized that he was laughing.

"As if. " Toshiro scoffed "If you had that kind of speed you would have used it to get away from us originally. "

I laughed at him "As if any captain or captains could make me use my big guns." I glanced at the glove that kept my soul from being torn to pieces. It suppressed a major portion of my sprit energy. If i took it off, the rest of my power would come out, and I could take 4 or 5 captain down easily. At the cost of my life though. It is a weapon of last resort. It would also make me many times faster than Sui- Feng. Or even Yoruichi.

"No, I'm with Toshiro. I don't think you can do it" My head snapped up.

Yoruichi"

Then she was pinning Toshiro to the ground. "I thought you could use some help" she smiled at me, cheekily.

Far from looking please, i stiffened when i saw her pinning Toshiro's arm behind his body. Hurting him isn't something i feel comfortable with. My eyes stride to Renji's body, still lying on the ground. I didn't want him hurt either.

"Don't hurt them" I said quietly

She looked at me, so did Toshiro "I didn't come here to fight. I just want to find Rukia and clear my name. That's it. I'm not here to hurt anyone." To prove my point I let go of my captive's head and flash stepped to Yoruichi's side. She stepped off his body and grabbed my arm.

"Let's go"

I patted my pocket to make sure that Kon was still there and i bolted, following Yoruichi.

We ended up back where i had my first fight.

"What are we doing here" i asked

"Getting your sword, of course"

Oh " It's still here." It wasn't a question. Of course, it was still here.

"your Zonpakuto's has a unique ability. It doesn't allow anyone else but you yo pick it up, right."

"Something like that" i muttered, even though she was way off. At that moment i saw it. Still buried in the ground a little more than halfway stood my sword.

I picked it up with one hand and put it on my back. It fit just right and he pulsed happily.

"I came back for you." I answered, basically whispering it to him.

"What's your Zonpakuto's name"

"Shiro and Zangestu" I answered without thinking

"Huh. Which one is it"

"It's too complicated. When you get your memories back you'll understand"

"Okay, lets do this then"

"All right

* * *

Don't expect another update soon. I am swamped right now. But I'll be back as soon as possible, promise.


	4. Meeting and bleeding

Guess what Jan 15 was . . . . Guess, Go on, and guess.

My birthday. I have now turned one year older. I'm one year closer to becoming old . . . . . . Like 30

Oh, the horror, the horror, the horror

To celebrate I'm posting another chapter. DO NOT EXPECT THIS TO BECOME A REGULER THING. I CAN NOT AND WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS FAST UNTILL AT LEAST THE SUMMER TIME.

Not saying that I won't try to update again, I will but don't count on it, actually happening.

Mugetsu Nura: Thanks, I'll try to make this chapter as good as the last

Michelous: Thanks, Though. I'm sure that I also spelled some's name wrong too. Just be patient with me okay.

Thank you to the two guest who reviewed.

* * *

I laid on the cold, hard ground while Jushiro called for help. I wasn't hurt, anymore. It was just to humor Jushiro, who was worried about both me and Renji.

"Yes, you heard right. One hurt captain and another hurt lieutenant, requesting immediate relief . . . . Oh. . Okay . . . . Well this is unexpected . . . I'll tell him right away, yes." he shut his phone and sat down.

I could tell, although he hid it rather well, that the run in with Ichigo had shaken him. He actually believed that Ichigo was guilty and the fact the he spared both of our life's, unnerved the captain.

"You'll be happy to know that your lieutenant is okay, Squad 6 is looking after her"

I looked up at him, now worried "Did she get caught up in the rubble"

"No. Yoruichi got to her before the room collapsed. She got her out of the danger Zone before she could get hurt, then dropped her off at the infirmary. She came here, next, I assume."

I nodded and mentally sighed. I owed her now. Both of them actually.

I stood on my, recently, healed legs and unsheathed my sword. This wasn't going to end well, I just knew it. "Where are you going" I turned around to see that Renji was awake. Even though he was still on the ground, he looked ready to go. Determination flashed across his face and he stood (With difficulty), drawing his sword to basically mirror my movement. "Are you going after them?"

"Yes, I am"

"I'm coming too. There still something I want to know" The lieutenant looked like he was daring me to object. A twinge of jealousy hit me but I brushed it off. I wasn't going to act like a child who didn't want to share his toys, not in front of another captain. I was being silly.

"What" Jushiro asked, curious?

"The end of a certain story" A story.

Another wave of Jealousy hit me, before the previous one had fully drained out of my system.

'Did they have a conversation without me? What did they talk about? What story. Did Renji know something that I didn't?' That thought cause a rush of rage to pass over my features. 'How did Renji know more about the boy than I did? I was the one who stopped Captain Kuchiki. Didn't that mean that Ichigo should trust me more than the lieutenant? Did the Ryoka not trust me?'

"You will not. You are both hurt. We will leave there recapture to the punishment force." Jushiro said firmly.

I nodded, but gave Renji a pointed look.

We were going no matter what.

'He would explain on the way. All of it. He would give me there conversation word for word . . . if necessary' I mentally added hastily

Renji nodded slightly, in answer. The kind of nod you wouldn't notice if you hadn't been looking for it.

We would leave but not now.

* * *

Ichigo point of view

* * *

I rushed to a familiar place, alone.

It might be the only place left in The Seireitei where i still feel at home.

Even though I've been here many time before, something about this place seem, Lonelier, different, and way less inviting.

Yoruichi had left after I got my Zanpakuto. She had other business here and was just passing when she saw my predicament.

She left . . . . But not before admitting that she doesn't remember me either, just like everyone else. Seems that Mr. hat-and-clogs was faking too. How could i not have noticed that? The signs were everywhere.

I wish that Kon had his body back, if not to slap some sense into me then for a little company

I clutched Kon to my chest as I ran. The last friend I had. The only one who remembered me?

A wave of panic hit me when I thought about losing him. Then I would really have no one.

I arrived at my destination.

I smiled. Home at last.

It was my home here in the soul society. It was given to me after Byakuya got tired of me living at his place. It was bordering a small park (Yes, in my Soul society they have a park inside the Seireitei. I always thought they should have. Would have made for some nice moments) It was basically your stander log cabin on the outside, just big enough to house 6 people. It had running water and could match Byakuya's house in luxuries. We all had amazing rooms.

It wasn't technically **my** house. It was **our** house. Me, Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Sometimes Rukia. Then there was a spare room that was basically storage. It was given to us as a thank you for all we did and for place to stay when were here. Plus the whole Byakuya thing.

It was home for all of us for a very long time.

I rushed through the opened door and looked around the living room. I smiled at the diversity of furniture, each part of the room and chair was a different style. Some obviously mine, others Chad, or Orihime. Uryu didn't have much representation in the living room but the kitchen more than made up for that.

The kitchen was Uryu's through and through. From the cup holder to the plates to the spotless counter top to the perfectly organized cupboard, it seemed to scream "URYU"

I smiled as i wandered around the house, rubbing my hand against the wall, which was lined with pictures we painted ourselves. I could see chappy the rabbit, a rather crude sun, a painted bookshelf that had such detail your thought you could reach out a grab one, and my personal favorite, (Mine) a picture of all of us, outside, smiling like nothing could get better. Me with my hand on Uryu shoulder and my other one, intertwined with Orihime hand while Chad stood behind us, Smiling but not smiling (Does that make sense). It took me weeks to finish it and i wouldn't have been able if Uryu hadn't finished early and offered to help me. (He's the best painter out of all of us. Chad hadn't painted anything, the kill joy)

I ran my hand over the dry paint remembering the fun we had finishing these pictures.

It left me feeling even more alone.

I wish they were with me now. . . . I don't even know if they remember me.

"I don't know what to do" I said out loud my voice echoing around the once vibrant house.

Kon pulsed, impatiently in my pocket, not wanting to say here any longer than necessary too, I had forgot that this had been his home once too. It must hurt him to be here too.

"Yeah, I'm going" I trotted down the hall towards the storage room. I grabbed the handle and braced myself for what was inside. The door swung open.

It was by far one of the creepiest rooms in the house. I shivered just walked in.

I was surrounded by hundreds of Kons. This is where we keep the extra stuff animal bodies that Kon uses when his previous one got torn or destroyed. So many dead, soulless eye's watching me, it's beyond creep. Plus this room didn't have a light switch, which meant that everybody had a Unnerving shadow over there face's or body giving them a really eerie feeling, especially at night.

I grabbed the closest body i could get my hand onto and i bolted.

I couldn't breathe freely until I back in the Living room. I had been through a lot but that was truly one of the creepiest, hair-raising, Blood-chill things I've ever seen.

I could feel Kon laughing in my pocket. He never found it creepy in there. He actually enjoys being in there, but I don't know how. If i was surrounded by hundreds of me, I'd be creeped out.

"Oh shut up"

I placed him into his new body. It took a few seconds before he moved but then he jumped out of my hands and on to the living room table. (Chad's choice)

"You know, this has gotten way out of hand" was the first thing he said.

I sat down on my chair. Kon moved to sit in the chair next to me (Rukia's) but i blocked his way. Rule number 1, Never sit/dirty another person's chair. That's one of our only rules and in case i do survive this, I don't want Uryu or Rukia to kill us. So instead i moved him to my lap. He sat down "So what are we going to do"

"I don't know. I don't know what's going on here. I don't know why they can't remember me and I don't know where Rukia is or even if she's okay" I admitted, closing my eyes. I was too tired to keep them open any longer, this day has been way too long.

"Then what do you know"

"That if you keep talking, I'm going to put you through a window" I spat viciously, my patience stretched to the breaking point.

He stopped talking but then curled you on my stomach, kind of like a cat. "I'm scared for her"

"Yeah, me too"

"This about the Rukia person you keep talking about"

I bolted upward, my eyes flying open, and at the same time, stuffing Kon forcefully into my pocket.

Standing behind me was Byakuya, Rangiku and Shuhei. I jumped up and grabbed my sword. They tensed and drew there weapons too. I froze, they froze.

I positioned it in front of me but didn't attack. They fanned out, surrounding me but not making any aggressive movements. i decide that this would be a good time to ask some question.

"Why did you alert me to your presence? You could have easily have killed me when i wasn't paying attention"

"That wasn't ours . . . Intention" Byakuya said, carefully.

"Then what is" i asked, stuffing Kon deeper into my pocket. I still don't know how he got back to me but i know that they will not be happy about that. If he was saved by somebody, i don't want to get them in trouble.

"Too hear what you have to say" Shuhei said. Even as he said that, his grip on his sword tightened.

"The hear all you lies, Ryoka" Byakuya stated.

"Please wait, a sarcastic comment is loading" i said in a fake robotic voice

"Why you -" Byakuya growled

"Why do you intentionally aggravate him" Rangiku asked, looking more curious, than angry. I wanted to laugh. Some things never change.

"It's fun" i said, shrugging my shoulders

Byakuya stood up and growled "That's it, you-" I cut him off.

"So why are really here, you obviously don't believe me"

"What makes you say that" Byakuya mocked

"I know you too well. I know what to expect"

"You didn't expect this, Mr. Smarty pants" Rangiku joked, gesturing to them being there.

I shrugged, saying the first thing that came to mind "When someone says "expect the unexpected", I want to slap them and say "You didn't expect that, did you?"

The other tensed. I sighed "If we're going to fight, can we do it outside. I don't want to wreck my home, okay"

They raised an eyebrow at that "Your home"

"Yeah, this is where i live when i stay here in the soul society"

"You've Live here" a new voice asked. I whirled around to look at the new comer. Renji and Toshiro stood there, looking relived but still tense.

Now, i was really worried. I could have handled Rangiku and Shuhei, Byakuya. . Maybe, Renji. . Definitely, Toshiro. . Again, another Maybe, but all of them at once. I had no chance.

My only chance is to run. My speed gives me an edge. I just hope it will be enough.

Probably seeing my panic and Sensing my need to flee, Toshiro and Renji blocked the exit. I grit my teeth in frustration. Now i have to fight my way out and that doesn't help my "I'm innocent" plea. Can't they just make it easier for everyone and let me go.

Toshiro held up his hand in surrender, his sword sheathed. "Everyone put your sword away"

Byakuya looked as if he didn't think very much of Toshiro suggestion (Cough Order Cough) but he still did it. Renji hadn't drawn his sword and Rangiku followed her Captain's example.

Only Shuhei didn't move. Everyone looked at him

"I don't trust him"

Renji placed his hand on the blade and pushed down. Shuhei had no choice but to lower his sword, or else risk cutting Renji "Well, I do. Something in my soul tells me he's not the enemy" He turns to me "I would like to hear the rest of your story."

Everyone else but Toshiro looked confused "Story" Said Byakuya.

"He was explaining when he came here originally, how he knows us basically" Renji explained

"Oh really, well do explain how we don't remember you then" Byakuya snapped

"I think that the reiatsu blast that is now coving the Seireitei was set up by a third, unidentified party. As part of their plan the reiatsu erase part of your memories, leaving the Seireitei vulnerable to bigger threats. I don't know if they erased specific memory's or if it was just random but this must have taken a long time to engineer a complicated plan like this"

Renji and Rangiku were nodding like what I said made sense but Shuhei and Byakuya didn't look convinced. I couldn't read Toshiro's expression but I hope he believes me." So you expect us to believe that you have nothing to do with the crisis at hand." Byakuya demanded

"I only came here to help. I only just heard about what happened and I rushed here as fast as I could"

"Why" Shuhei demanded, still not having put away his word. It twitch but otherwise stayed put.

"To help my friends" I said simply

"And were your friends, I assume" Byakuya asked, disbelieving. Gees what is it going to take to get this guy to believe.

"Yep" I finished.

"And you expect us to believe-" Shuhei broke off with a strangled cry looking at the wall behind me. I whirled around looking for an enemy or something but no one was there.

"What are you looking at" I asked still tensed for a fight.

He lifted up a finger and pointed to a picture sitting on floor, in a frame. It had fallen down from the last time I was here. Rangiku jumped forward and seized the picture, frame and all.

She held it up for everyone to see and them for me. She didn't need to, I knew what it was a picture of.

Momo and I were sitting on the ground directly in front of a bench. We had our arms around one another and we were flashing peace signs at the camera, equal smiles on both our faces. Izuru sat behind us to the right. He was smiling at the camera in an awkward, lets-just-get-this-over-with kind of smile. Obviously he had given up fighting. Shuhei, on the other hand, who was on the left, obviously hadn't. He was looking away from the camera and was clawing at the arm circled around his neck. Right in the middle of both of then, keeping them anchored to the spot, was Rangiku, sporting a mischievous half-cracked of a smile. Her arms were around both Izuru's and Shuhei's neck, keeping them from leaving the picture. In the very corner of the picture was the tip of someone's finger.

"It was one of my favorite photos" I said fondly, remembering the day it was taken and how cold it was. Everyone in the picture was bundled up. I had a hood on "That's Renji's finger there. He's the one who took the Photo"

I was silent for a while before someone finally spoke up.

"Do you have any more" Asked Toshiro, sounding chocked up and, maybe, a little sad.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." I walked to my room, well aware that everyone was tracking my movement with their eyes, not trusting me not to run. I enter my room, leaving there sight. On my dresser were four of my favorite pictures. I scooped them up and headed back to the living room. No one had moved. It was as if everything but there eyes were frozen.

I held out my first picture. It was of me and Ikkaku. It was one of my more embarrassing photos. When they looked a it, I could see that for a second they were confused but then they got it.

I was upside down. Ikkaku was holding me by the ankle so that my head was a foot of the ground. I had my arms crossed over my chest and had my hood and my cape hitting the floor behind me. My hair was so short, I looked almost bald. I had a look on my face that said You-will-die-a-hundred-deaths-before-I'm-done-with-you. Ikkaku was laughing his head off.

Renji and Rangiku chuckled. Everyone else just stared at it. I held up another photo, this time to Byakuya instead of Rangiku.

I wasn't in this photo. But Rukia was. She was standing right next to Byakuya, smiling like she couldn't want anything more form the world than this. Byakuya has a small, rare smile playing on his lips, almost not there, like it couldn't decide if it wanted to be seen or not.

Byakuya gasped and dropped the picture. The glass shattered against the ground, spraying all of us "Byakuya." I objected bending down to pick up the broken pieces before someone could be hurt.

I wasn't even halfway down when Byakuya yanked me back up by the wrist. "Who is this" he growled. "This can't be-" He broke off sadly, almost as if saying the words would make them real.

"Hisana. No, it's not. It's her sister. The one you adopted into your family once you found her. She-"

"More lies "Byakuya howled, drawing his sword and swinging it at my head, in an overhead motion. I couldn't react. His other hand was holding my sword hand and I wasn't strong enough in my current condition to break his hold.

I braced myself for the pain, hoping that it wouldn't hit anything important, anything that couldn't be healed.

There was a loud clang and a rush of wind by my face. I stared in shock. So did Toshiro and Renji who's sword were halfway drawn and Rangiku who had her hands over her mouth looking frightened by what happen.

The only one who could react fast enough was Shuhei, with his sword already drawn. He was standing underneath Byakuya's sword, blocking it with his own. He was struggling to stay standing.

Byakuya didn't seem to care that Shuhei wasn't his enemy. He pressed down on his sword even hard and with a violent snap, Shuhei's blade broke in two. Byakuya's sword came careening towards Shuhei's head.

Rangiku screamed, Toshiro yelled, Renji shouted but the sword was true with it way. It was going to kill Shuhei.

And I would have. If I hadn't pushed him out of the way on time. Rather than Shuhei's head, Byakuya sword enter my shoulder violently forcing me to my knees.

I cried out in pain. The sword stopped, just under my breast. I could feel myself blacking out. I lost too much blood as it is.

I felt rather than saw Byakuya be yanked away. The sword stayed in for only few more seconds after he was gone. I dropped all the picture I had and collapsed among the broken pieces of glass.

I could feel them cutting me but I was in too much pain to let the fly bites bother me. They were just mere annoyances to the pain in my shoulder.

I felt hands grabbing me and pressure being placed on my wounds. I cried out when the Fly bites got worst because of that. They dug into my body, opening up new wounds before the old ones could heal properly. I could feel my healing ability being stretched to the limit, not able to deal with so many cuts at once.

Everything blacked out completely. I don't know if I closed my eyes or if something was placed over them but my eye sight was completely gone.

I could feel m consciousness fading. I didn't want to fight it. I wanted to . . . . . give up. To just let everything sort itself out without me.

"He's bleeding out" a voice howled, and immediately I relaxed. He was a friend, I knew him. I loved him. Equal only to another man.

"I'm healing as fast as I can" Another voice panicked and I felt a cruel stab of pain when I recognized it. I wasn't one of their voices, the one's I loves voices.

"Stay with us" a voice breathed next to my ear. I knew that voice too. I did as I was told, even though I didn't want to. I would do anything for them. Anything.

I fought with every ounce of will power I had, not wanting to disappoint them.

Some color filled my sight again and the pain seemed too tripled in magnitude.

"Fight damn it" Another voice yelled. Definitely not one of the men I love but definitely male.

"He needs an infusion of Sprit energy NOW"

"Why"

"If I'm right then his special spiritual pressure is what give his amazing recovery rate. He spent a lot of spirt energy as it is. His system is trying to pull more from where there I none and his system is crashing as a result. That's why he's not healing anymore. We need to jump start his system with a quick jolt of-"

"Already on it" Toshiro's voice said. My mind was now clear enough that I could actually match voice's to name. (And if anyone tells them that I called them "my love" I will shove my sword up there . . . . Well, you get the picture)

"He's stabilizing. His system is fixing it self and his wounds are beginning to heal again"

My head cleared a little but the pain was so bad that I craved unconsciousness. If it relived the pain, I would have done anything.

"Renji" I whispered and I felt a hand lace it fingers in mine "It hurts"

"I know. We're doing everything we can. Hang in there for just a while longer"

I nodded.

"Is he going to be okay?"

" . . . ."

"Well, is he" said Toshiro

"I don't know" Rangiku stuttered "His healing ability is something I've never seen before. But it and my healing can only go so far. There's a lot of possible outcomes -"

There was a terrified silence. I could hear the blood rushing through my body and I could feel my wounds knitting themselves back together.

"Even if all his wounds close, he's going to need a blood transfusion, as soon as possible"

"What's his blood type?"

"I don't know" I could feel them hesitating.

"I'm A positive" I choked out, tasting blood.

"I'm AB"

"B"

"Get ready for a blood transfusion, I'm A positive" Shuhei said.

"We have no way of transferring the blood to him" Rangiku said

"In the (gasp) cabinet. We keep (cough) Medical supplies in-"

"Got it." Shuhei said. I heard shuffling. My eye sight improved enough for me to look around. Rangiku was healing my shoulder. She had her scary concentrating look on her face. Renji was helping Shuhei with the supplies. And, sitting in my chair was Byakuya. He had his head in his hands and looked, if I didn't know any better, be crying.

"You're awake"

I turned my head the opposite direction. Toshiro was on my other side. "I never went to sleep"

He looked like he didn't believe me "Sure"

"It's true." I tried to sit up but my vision blacked out and Toshiro gently pushed me back down.

"Try not to strain yourself" he said gently. I looked at the carpet and groaned

"What, what happened" his hand fluttered around my body uselessly, afraid to touch me in case it makes things worst. I could tell that Toshiro wasn't liking this feeling of helplessness. "Are you in ever more pain?"

"No, not that. It's the carpet. It took the 5 of us forever to agree on the same one and I just stained it with blood. They are so going to kill me."

"That's what you're worried about, when you're bleeding out on the floor . . . Wait- They"

"My . . . . Roommates, I guess you might call them. They live here with me. I take it you don't remember them either"

He looked away "Nope, sorry"

I shrugged "Not your fault"

He looked at me "You're very . . . Forgiving"

I looked at Byakuya "Not really " I said, then sighed. Bad idea. Pain shot up my body, like electricity with the feeling of fire.

I cough and sprayed Toshiro's face with blood. He jerked back from the warm spray and another feeling of pain shot through me. I repulsed him. He's disgusted by me. I felt tears weld up in my eyes but I blinked them back.

My body jerked and yanked without my permission. My limbs flailed, hitting Rangiku and Toshiro.

"Help us hold his down. He's going into shock" Rangiku shouted, holding my wounded shoulder down, hard "His shoulder is in the middle of healing, if he rips the new, more fragile skin apart again, he'll lose so much blood it will be impossible to save him"

New, much stronger hands cupped around my ankles and wrist. I welcomed them. This movement was hurting even more than talking. I could feel my cuts being re-opened and they seemed to sting worst this time around.

"Shuhei, get ready to give away some blood" Rangiku order and I felt a pin enter my arm. I only felt it because I was waiting for it. It seemed painless compared to the other things my body had to deal with.

"Ready" he said.

"Here goes nothing"

It was silent for a while (I couldn't really judge how long.) No one seemed to want to ask the question on everyone's mind.

"Is he going to be okay" Someone finally asked. I could feel sleep calling to me but I didn't want them to worry about me, so I nodded and said "Yes, thank you"

Rangiku chuckled "He's right. If we continue to give him more blood periodically he should make a full recovery"

I heard several laughs of relief and the sound of someone sitting down. "So now what"

"I say we-" Toshiro offered but I didn't catch the end of his sentence, I was already too far gone. Sleep covered my mind and my final thought was 'Maybe, I'm not as alone as I think'

The last thing I felt were two strong arms carrying me.

I need at least 5 review before I update again. More would be awesome.


	5. Flash back

Dream of the past

A/N In the dream of the past, everyone knows Ichigo's a girl.

* * *

 _I ran down the hall and burst into the court yards, sliding a few more feet before turning and charging toward the shouts. I'm going to kill him._

 _"Hey, Ichigo Kurisaki, I know you're up there. Why are you hiding from-" his yell was cut off, suddenly as if someone just placed their hands around Renji's neck. I speed up. If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me._

 _I arrived at the last place I had seen the idiot, right outside my classroom windows. I could see Uryu, Orihime and Chad looking at me from inside. The all pointed to the clump of trees, surrounded by a mess of bushes._

 _I waved and raced towards the bushes. "Renji, you better think about what your going to say to god, because you're going to meet him today" I threatened as I pushed aside the sharp bush branches. "Did you have to yell-" Renji wasn't the only one hiding in the bushes._

 _"Hi, Miss Ryoka" Momo said politely, from her position of strangling Renji. Her eye's masked another emotion that I couldn't quite place "It's good to see you again. Where is your Quincy?"_

 _"He's in class right- Wait, what do you mean my Quincy. Don't answer that. Why are you here, answer that"?_

 _"The 6 of us have be assigned to guard your town." She said shyly " Urahara told us where we could find you and we came- she glanced at Renji, who was turning a funny color - And before you ask, I didn't know that he would start yelling like that " She gestured wildly, afraid that I was mad. I was more worried about what she had said before._

 _"The 6 of you" I gasped in horror "Who else is here" I demanded, silently praying it wasn't Byakuya or Kenpachi. I'd never get a moment of peace with them around._

 _She let go off Renji who flopped on the ground, gasping. "The two of us, Toshiro, his lieutenant, Shuhei and Izuru"_

 _"Izuru" I said, pleased. He was one of the few at the soul society that I trusted and respected. (Will be explained)._

 _"Yes. Rukia wanted to come, but Captain Kuchiki wouldn't let her"_

 _I scoffed. "Of course, that guy has a stick so far up his butt that his crap actually comes out his mouth" We made no secret of our dislike for each other._

 _Momo gaped at me. I keep forgetting that people from the soul society aren't used to sass. "Sorry" I mumbled._

 _"ICHIGO KUROSAKI, GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE." A loud voice bellowed from my class room. My teacher. How long had I been down here_

 _We both jumped and Renji woke up from his coma like state, the one he went into after being deprived of air for so long._

 _"I got to go. Uh . . . Where are you guy's staying"_

 _Momo shrugged. "We'll figure it out"_

 _I rolled my eye's "K.I.S.S" I said_

 _They both looked at me in alarm "Uh. . . N-no thank you" they stuttered. Momo backed away from me like I might attack her for saying no._

 _"K. I. S. S." I emphasized each letter "Keep It Simple, Stupid" Is Momo scared of me "I just meant that you shouldn't over think these things. You guys can stay at my place. Rukia did when she stayed here" The both looked relived at my explanation. I was insulted, did Renji really not like me that much. (I didn't mind when it came to Momo)_

 _I could see surprise and fear in Momo's eyes. She was definitely afraid of me._

 _I turned, not giving Momo a chance to object "Ask Mr. Hat-and-clog, where I live if you don't know. I'll meet you there after school okay"_

 _The seen shifted to after school._

 _I was walking home with Uryu and Orihime. Uryu because he didn't trust the soul reaper, now staying at my home. Orihime came because she wanted to see Rangiku again._

 _I opened the door and looked around. There was no sign that anyone else was here. I sighed. "I guess there not here"_

 _Uryu was relived to say the least "Good. I wasn't happy with 6 wild cards taking up residence in my sister's house" I stuck my tongue out at him._

 _Uryu and I might not be blood but were as good as. I trusted him more than anyone. If I had to choose between an army having my back or Uryu, I'd pick Uryu._

 _"Probably for the best. I don't have everyone food to feed everyone there group, I'd have to go shopping, (too Troublesome) plus I think Momo's afraid of me"_

 _"You. But you're as vicious as a marshmallow "Orihime said, surprised_

 _"Hey" I yelled, throwing one of the couch pillows at her. She dodged it and headed towards the kitchen, laughing._

 _"What made you think that "Uryu asked flopping on the couch?_

 _"I just got that feeling"_

 _"Then you have good instincts" someone said from the door way. I turned. Toshiro and Shuhei were standing there, both holding bags._

 _"Hey" was all I said._

 _"You said it was okay if we stayed here right" said Shuhei, suspicious of my motives._

 _I wasn't having it "Well, if you don't like it here, your welcome to sleep outside" I said pleasantly_

 _"Here's good" Toshio said setting his bag down. He looked at me "The others are coming soon"_

 _I got up and walked over to a purple piggy bank sitting on the kitchen table. It held all of my money for the next month._

 _"I'm gonna have to buy food then. Uryu would you mind coming with me"_

 _His expression suddenly changed to one of guilt "I can't. I have to go home. I have to be at home, actually. "He groaned checking his watch "Like now. Dad's taking me to look at medical collages, remember"_

 _I laughed "Right, you told me about that a few days ago. Good luck, hope you and your dad don't kill each other"_

 _"The nice guy in me is say to give my dad a chance however . . . If this is the last time you see me, and I go missing, send everyone after him"_

 _I laughed again and helped him off the couch. I walked him to the door. "And if he goes missing, don't worry, I'd go on T.V. and swear up and down and side to side that you didn't do it, even if I had help you hide the body, 15 minutes before." We laughed, half because it was true, and half because Uryu would never ask me to do that. It's too ridiculous to even think about._

 _I could see Toshiro and Shuhei staring at us like we've been infected by the resident evil umbrella zombie outbreak. Basically in amazement and horror._

 _I know why. Other than those who came with me to the soul society, Izuru, and Rukia, I have been nothing but hostile and disrespectful to everyone in the Seireitei. To see me so kind, loyal and friendly with someone, must seem out of character to them._

 _Uryu glares at the two soul reapers but they didn't look away. If anything their stares because more curious. "If you really need me to stay . . . . . I could" He, obviously did not want to leave me or Orihime (His crush) alone with those two._

 _I did wanted him to stay. Not as protection, don't get it twisted, but because I really enjoy his company._

 _However I also didn't want to be the reason Uryu and his dad start fighting again. Their relationship has gotten better over the last few months. I would hate to ruin that for him "No, I'll be okay. Don't worry, I can take them" I winked at him and he ruffles my hair like an older brother would his baby sister. I giggled and I could feel the Toshiro's eye's boring into my back._

 _"See you tomorrow" he headed out and after a few minutes, I couldn't see him anymore. I turned to Orihime, ignoring the two soul reapers still staring at me. "What do we need for dinner tonight?"_

 _Orihime, turns to the Toshiro and Shuhei and asks "Do you two have anything you really want to eat"_

 _The both jumped and finally stopped staring at me "Uh, no, no. Thank you" Shuhei said respectfully. Good. He can be as disrespectful to me as he wants but I draw the line at him being mean to Orihime . . . . Or Uryu . . . . Or Chad. Or basically anyone I care about. I'd knock those soul reaper goons into next week if they said one wrong thing to my friends._

 _"I actually prefer some watermelon right now" Toshiro said off handily._

 _Orihime looked devastated. I looked pissed._

 _"I'm sorry, Mr. Hitsugaya, but Watermelons aren't in season here. I don't know of anywhere that sells then now" I could see that she was panicking. Toshiro looked at me, panicked too. He may be a Captain of the 13 court guard squads but when it comes to upset, near tears, teenage girls, he is clueless._

 _"Uh, Orihime, it's okay. I'll just take Toshiro to the supermarket with me and we'll look for some watermelon there, okay"_

 _"Right" she cheered, stars in her eyes. "I'll get started on dinner while you're gone." she marches into the Kitchen._

 _"Uhmmm . . . Ryoka Girl." Shuhei said_

 _I held up 5 fingers, cutting him off._

 _4 fingers._

 _3._

 _2\. They stared at me in confusion_

 _1._

 _0._

 _Orihime rushes back into the room "I don't know what were supposed to be having for dinner" she announces. Shuhei stifles a laugh._

 _I headed towards the door. "Don't worry about it Orihime, I'll make something when I get back from the store"_

 _"Oh" She seemed to deflate, like a balloon" Do you want me to leave" she whimpered_

 _"Uh . . . No, actually could you stay and help, Shuhei and the other settle in " Orihime seemed to brighten considerably._

 _She saluted me "Yes, ma'am. I will do my best. "She turned to Shuhei and like a receptionist said "This way sir, your room is over here."_

 _Shuhei looked at me and his eyes begged me not to leave him here with this crazy lady. "Uh . . . Actually Orihime, he needs to come too, so that I know what he wants to eat. I don't want to get something that he hates, right"_

 _"Right" she agree "I'll wait for Renji and the other" She plopped down on the sofa and looked at the door with determination as if it was her opponent and she was wanted to win._

 _"Yeah, you do that" I said. I headed out the door. I didn't look back to see if the others followed me. I didn't really care, one way or another._

 _They caught up with me after only a few steps. We walked in silence for a few minutes before Toshiro spoke._

 _"So how did you know that Momo is afraid of you?"_

 _"She and Renji showed up at my school" I broke off, thinking about how I could phase this._

 _"And" Shuhei asked, finally._

 _"Renji started shouting for me to come out and talk to him. I did of course but when I found them Momo was strangling him. "_

 _"Trying to stop him from making a seen" Shuhei nodded in approval._

 _I shook my head. "You don't thinks so" Toshiro scoffed_

 _"Originally, I did . . . . But when I saw her, she looked afraid" I looked back at Toshiro" It took a little while for me to really get it, but eventually it hit me. She saw how angry I was and thought I was really going to hurt Renji when I saw him. She stopped him from shouting because -"_

 _"She didn't want him to upset you and risk getting hurt" Toshiro said looking thoughtful._

 _"Yep"_

 _"That was stupid. You would never hurt Renji "Shuhei said "Right"_

 _"Of course, I would." I amended "If he hurt me or anyone I cared about. Same goes for two too. Oh, don't try to make me feel ashamed," I hissed, seeing there expression" If I attacked Momo or Rangiku right now, I know you would do the same"_

 _We traveled in silence after that, until we arrived at the market._

 _I looked at the two boy tailing me "So what do you want to eat"_

 _"Oh, so you actually want our opinion" Shuhei asked, stiffly. I think he's still upset about my earlier statement._

 _"Well I didn't bring you along for your looks" I snapped, annoyed_

 _Shuhei looked at Toshiro but he just shook him head "Last time I said what I wanted, I nearly made a girl cry. You do the talking this time. "_

 _We enter the market and maneuvered our way around the crowd. "How about a stew pot. It's a little warm for them but it's good for feeding a lot of people" I tried_

 _"That's as a good idea as any" Shuhei agreed._

 _I started gathering the ingredients, giving then to Toshiro or Shuhei when I ran out of hands. We had been at the store for only a few minutes when the crowd suddenly surged, causing me to yelp in surprise. I was pushed sideways, away from Toshiro and Shuhei. Soon, thanks in part to the large crowd and my small size, I lost them. (Ichigo is shorter than Toshiro in the beginning but grows later on. I find short people who are strong adorable. This is my story and you can stuff it)._

 _I looked around frantically. 'Do they know how to shop?' I wondered. A nasty feeling was forming in my stomach. 'They do know not to go outside without paying, right' the more I thought about them, the more worried I became._

 _Then, just as I was going throw caution to the wind and start yelling for them, a strong hand wrapped around my fore arm._

 _I whirled around "There you are, I was-" A hand covered my mouth._

 _"Don't scream" A strange man said, He had bright orange hair, not unlike mine but it covered one side of his face so I couldn't get a real good look at him. He leaned forwards, letting go of my mouth. He grabbed a lock of my hair and brought it to his face "You smell delicious" he purred._

 _I didn't hear him. I already knew what I was going to do._

 _"Help, Rapist, Help somebody" I screamed hoping for a distraction. Half the people turned to look at me._

 _"Hey, you. Let go of her" a large, man said._

 _"Damn it" he pushed me into the man and bolted._

 _I fell and the man knelt beside me "Are you okay"_

 _"Yeah, I think so"_

 _He looked up "I don't see him anymore. Who was that?"_

 _"I don't know"_

 _"Do you have anybody who can-?"_

 _"Ichigo" Two voices rang out_

 _Toshiro and Shuhei, were speeding towards me, bowling down anyone in their way. They were kneeling next to me faster than I could blink_

 _"What happened? I heard you yell. "Shuhei said before he stood up and looked around "Did anyone see where that man went" there was a scattered murmur of "No"_

 _Toshiro helped me stand up "Are you okay?"_

 _"Yeah" I turned to Shuhei "The guy ran off as soon as I yelled. Coward"_

 _"Let's get out of here "I nodded "Let's go pay, we've got everything we need anyway" I turned to the man who came to help. I bowed to him "Thank you for your help"_

 _"Oh, it was nothing. I actually have a "friend" that's about your age. If anything happened to her, I'll. . I'll. ."_

 _I smiled at him "I know that feeling. I would do anything for those I love. Thanks again"_

 _"No problem, be safe " He turned and headed back toward his shopping._

 _"Are you sure you're okay"_

 _I raised an eyebrow at that "Why do you care. I thought you didn't like me"_

 _They both shifted uncomfortably "It's not that we don't like you, It's that we can't get too close to you" Shuhei muttered._

 _"Why" I asked, not seeing any real reason. They both wouldn't look at me._

 _"You're the wild card in the soul society's deck. Nobody has any idea where your loyalty lie. No one wants to be your friend and then have you betray us"_

 _I nodded, surprised. 'I shouldn't be. How can I expect them to trust me, when I don't trust them, when I've been nothing but mean and nasty to everyone, when I have so much power and no experience ' I sighed and nodded. "That makes sense, I guess. Thanks for being so honest with me."_

 _"Can we just drop this" Toshiro snapped "Let's pay for the food and go home"_

 _I smiled, liking that word. "Home." I teased. Toshiro turned away so that I couldn't see his face but I had the distinct impression that he was blushing._

 _The dream shifted again. We were outside the market, each weighed down with at least 4 bags. We were walking back to my house._

 _As we walked, I noticed a small, newly opened, store. A candy store._

 _I was already drooling._

 _"Hey, uh guys. Do you mind, If I -" I pointed at the store._

 _They looked and then smirked at me "What a little kid" Toshiro snickered._

 _"Well, if you don't want anything stay out here" I snapped, heading in._

 _"Uh, actually, I'd prefer it if we could go with you. If anything happened to you the head captain would blame us" Toshiro stated._

 _"Yeah "Shuhei agreed" I think your right"_

 _"Okay, then come in" We entered the store and right away were greeted by a tall, very muscular man. He had short, white hair and, most disturbing, blood red eyes. He stared at me like I was some kind of wondrous creature. I blushed._

 _"Hello there. Can I interest you in a free sample of our news fudge" He purred, not taking his eyes off my face._

 _"Yes, that sounds excellent" Toshiro said formally. I noticed that he seems to act more stiff when newer people are around. I wonder why._

 _"Alright, 3 piece then. Hey, Ryo, would you be so kind as to get our guest 3 pieces of our newest fudge"_

 _"Right away, sir" His voice was annoyed and frustrated but he did as he was told. Ryo had short brown hair, which fans up at the ends, and a large goatee. He seems to dress rather formally for a candy store worker, wearing a white button-up shirt, a tie, and a light vest._

 _"My names Kariya, by the way. Jin Kariya. What's yours" His eyes seemed to staring my soul. It wasn't a good feeling either. It felt like he was looking for weakness, slowly stripping me down until there was nothing left. I took a hesitant step back. He stepped forward._

 _Then Shuhei was standing in front of me. "Back off. Stop making weird eye's at a girl half your age. Just leave her alone"_

 _"Who are you then? Her keeper" He sneered._

 _"No. "I said, stepping up to face him "He's not trying to protect me, he's trying to protect you"_

 _"From what" Kariya scoffed_

 _"From me, cause if had come any closer to me, I would have slugged you with everything I had. Trust me that is not something you want" I said bravely._

 _"I think I'll take my chances" His arm lashed out and wrapped around my wrist. I threw my fist into his gut. Then when he doubled over, I kneed him in the face. Needless to say, he let me go pretty fast._

 _"Bitch" He screamed, reaching for me again. I grabbed his wrist before he could even extend his arm halfway and I slammed it on the door frame. There was a loud crack._

 _I broke his wrist._

 _Then everything seemed to explode. The store employ's jumped out from every hiding place imaginable. From behind displays for a new type of gum, from counter and crevices that I didn't even notice, some had even been pretending to be customers._

 _I grabbed the backs of Toshiro and Shuhei's shirts and I yanked them out of the room. There was a loud crash as the employ's hit each other in their eagerness to hit us._

 _When they hit, a strong ripple of spirt energy burst from the store, shattering all the windows within a mile and causing us to slid backward. Whoever they are, they have the number advantage and are all very strong._

 _"I think it would be a good time to leave. Now. Follow me" Shuhei ordered._

 _"Right"_

 _We zig-zag our way around the other customers, having many near misses._

 _I knew we had to act fast and run even faster, if we have any hope of getting away. We bolted down the street, not caring to look where we were going. We shouted things to people we hit as we hurtled by, sometimes bumping or slamming into them without warning "Sorry, Out of our way. We need to get through people. It's against my religion for you to be in my way" I shouted_

 _"Did we (huff) lose them" Shuhei asked, not able to turn around at the speed he was going, At least not without bowling someone over._

 _"Do you want to stop and find out?"_

 _"Hell no" Toshiro snapped, as we whipped around another corner._

 _"Good answer"_

 _We ran like the world depended on it. Eventually we came to a stop just outside the park. I dropped the second we stopped. "I'm pooped. (Huff) Do you think we lost them?"_

 _"Nope" came 4 different voices._

 _The same orange hair guy from the supermarket appeared, along with both the creeps form the candy shop and a whole new person whose face looked familiar._

 _"You." I gasped when his face came back to me. The old guy was a grounds keeper at my school. I had looked out the window more than once to find him staring at my classroom but I had never thought that he might be staring at me._

 _"Yes, youngling." The old man said "My name is Sawatari and we are here to take you with us. We already have your Quincy friend as well as a pretty young girl"_

 _A sudden rage hit me, nearly toppling me over "Uryu. Orihime" Then I was screaming "IF YOU HURT ONE HAIR ON THERE HEAD, I WILL RIP YOURS OFF YOUR BODY" I started forward meaning to hurt them before they could hurt anyone I knew/cared about. Two sets of hands wrapped around an arm, respectively, anchoring me to the spot._

 _"Don't that's just what they want" Shuhei hissed in my ear. Ignoring him, I wrapped my finger around my substitute soul reapers badge, and waited for the right time._

 _"The Quincy as you called him is under the direct protection off the soul society, if any harm should befall him, I will personally guarantee a soul society counter strike." Toshiro said in an important voice._

 _"And who is a child like you to guarantee"_

 _"Child." Toshiro snapped. "I am Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10"_

 _"Should we care? We just want the girl"_

 _"Wait, Toshiro, Toshiro . . . . why does that name sound familiar" Ryo said_

 _Jin Kariya smirked "It was the name that annoying girl kept yelling." he stated. Toshiro stumbled back, looking horrified._

 _"Momo" I gasped._

 _At first, I felt relived, only for a second, that Orihime was alright, then guilty that I would rather Momo be hurt than any of my friends, and then, finally, anger towards these people for trying to hurt anyone i knew._

 _"What do you want me for?"_

 _"Simple. Revenge" He said the word lovingly as if nothing could be more beautiful than that._

 _"Against who"_

 _"Against everyone" Ryo yelled_

 _"Enough talk" The orange hair guy cursed before unzipping his collar and grapping a small, seed like charm from a band around his neck "Time to introduce you to my weapon of choice. Come Ritz"_

 _A small flower, rat like creature appears "Yes, master," she said, in a squeaky unpleasant kind of voice._

 _"Take her" He pointed at me._

 _I ripped my arm from Shuhei's grip and placed the badge over my heart. Immediately I left my body and the familiar heavy weight of my sword appeared "Just try it, you freak"_

 _"Gladly"_

 _I positioned my sword in front of me, directly above my chest. The rodent-flower doll thing hit and hit hard. We slid backward, several feet, doing a good job of separating me from the others._

 _"Damn you" Shuhei yelled, dropping my body and exiting his. Toshiro did the same, minus dropping me on my head. Shuhei stepped into fighting position, his foot crushing two of my fingers. After this is over, me and Shuhei are going to have a "Conversation" about that, Which preferable ends with me drowning him in the nearest body of water. Or maybe the kitchen sink. I'll figure it out later._

 _"Well. Do you boy's want to fight too. "Ryo asked "Then let me introduce you to my doll, Fried "A snake like creature appeared and at the same time, Ritz backed off. She flew back to her master._

 _I moved to stand next to Toshiro "What can that thing do" Shuhei Demanded of Ryo. Ryo didn't look at him._

 _"Oh, you'd be surprised." His eye's seemed to be undressing me "You smell wonderful. I have always wondered what a soul reaper taste like." He started forward but Kariya stopped him._

 _I felt an unpleasant shiver go down my spine. "What are you? What do you mean I smell good?"_

 _"We are bount's" Orange hair man said._

 _"Bount's? What's a Bount and what does a Bount want with us"_

 _"We eat souls. Like yours, the stronger they are the better they smell"_

 _I tensed "So that's why you're after us. You plan on having us for dinner" Toshiro tensed beside me._

 _"What did you do to Momo? And the Quincy" He added as an afterthought._

 _"THE QUINCY HAS A NAME THANK YOU VERY MUCH" I roared. Everyone flinched away from my murderess look._

 _"Well how about a trade. The Quincy and the black hair girl for you "Kariya asked._

 _"No" Shuhei snapped_

 _"Deal" I agreed_

 _Toshiro turned to me "ARE YOU CRAZY"_

 _I cocked my head to the side and considered that question "Jury's out on that one"_

 _"What does that mean" Shuhei sputtered._

 _"It means it's debatable"_

 _"Obviously. Look, we are soul reapers of the 13 court guard squads. We do not trade away our own. Even you should know tha-"_

 _"I'm not a Soul reaper. I'm a substitute remember, and before even that I'm a sister, which means that Chad, Uryu and Orihime comes above all else, got that"_

 _"Ichigo be reasonable"_

 _"No" I faced the Bount's "I will go with you but I want my friends back first, both of them"_

 _"Fine" Said Kariya "Meet back here in 3 hours. If you don't or you try to pull something, your friends will pay the price, got it." I nodded. They left._

 _The dream shifted again._

 _I was ransacking my room, stuffing stuff into my bag with Shuhei and Toshiro outside my room, yelling through the locked door for me to abandon this crazy idea. "Fat chance" was all I said._

 _I filled my bag with bandages, medicine, water, and food, anything that Uryu and Momo might need. I open my door and shoulder past the two boys, blocking my way. They followed me down the stairs._

 _"How can you even think this is a good idea?" Toshiro grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Think about this for two seconds"_

 _"You have One second to get your hand off my arm before I rip it off your body" I snarled. He didn't let go._

 _"Ichigo, just hear us out, Please" Shuhei said, blocking the way to the living room and the exit._

 _"No. It's done. And why are you complaining, you get your friend back when all this is over, you should be helping me do this, not trying to stop me. My leaving doesn't affect your life one way or the other so why-"_

 _"How can you say that" Toshiro said, now pining me to the stairway wall. I inhaled sharply and had to fight back a blush a being held like that._

 _'Stupid me' I mentally cursed ' I like Renji, not him, get it together'_

 _"Let go of me" I reached for my badge only to find it gone. Shuhei was holding it in him hand. With the slightest flick of his hand, he tossed it down the stair, out of my reach._

 _"Without your soul reaper powers you can't do anything." Shuhei said, looking smug "You're helpless"_

 _My eye snapped up to his face "Tell me you did not just call me helpless" I hissed._

 _I threw my knee out, hitting Toshiro in the stomach, causing him to lose his grip. I broke out of his grip, and at the same time, I launched my foot, striking Shuhei in the ribs. With the breath knocked out of him and he doubled over, gasping in pain. Toshiro threw a punch at my face, which I caught. I twisted his arm around in a cruel way, causing him to fall to his knees. I planted my foot on his back and pushed him into the bent over Shuhei and they stumbled down a few steps before righting themselves._

 _I crossed my hands over my chest and glared down at them "It would do you well not to underestimate me. I have being fighting in my human form a lot longer than you have. It's much different than most soul reapers are used too." I was trying to sound grown up and professional but I think I just sounded really stupid._

 _They both stood up "How about I make a deal with you two, If you can beat me, without using your powers, I'll listen to your plan without any complaint and I won't go off to the meet up alone, sound good"_

 _"You're really willing to take that risk" Shuhei said_

 _"What risk. You two can't beat me without your swords. "I looked at my watch "We have an hour and a half left before I have to go. If you can beat me within that time limit, we'll do things your way. "_

 _"You're not going to back out on us if we do win are you"_

 _"Nope. My word is my bond. I have never broken a promise and I never plan too" I said seriously, again failing to sound grown up._

 _"Okay then, we accept you terms"_

 _"Ready, set, GO" I started off running. At the step right before them, I did a hand stand, vaulting my body over both of theirs. I landing a little unsteadily, both feet on different steps. I bolted into the living room before turning back to face them._

 _I had to get out of the stair way. It's too easy to get pinned to a wall again, in that cramped space._

 _Out in the open in the living room is both good and bad. It's easier for them to surround me but there also more places for me to move around too._

 _They came out of the stair way and began flanking me, each going a different way. I was ready for this. Urahara had trained me how to fight multiple attackers. This is not my first rodeo._

 _Shuhei attacked first. He tried to hit me with a multitude of punch. I weaved my way in and out of his reach and most of his punches ended up hitting only air. I caught one of his arms and flipped him over my shoulder. Then I froze._

 _He was heading towards my glass coffee table. He would go right through, His weight would shatter the fragile material and he'd be cut up in the process._

 _I gasped. "No" I shouted_

 _Then he was knocked out of the way. Toshiro had tackled him in mid-air causing them to both fall painful to the ground. I rushed over. They both looked okay._

 _"Are you-?"_

 _Toshiro jumped up and kneed me in the stomach. I gasped and he tackled me to the floor. My head hit the ground and for a second I saw stars. The room seemed to spin. I groaned and closed my eyes. I tried to move my hands to my head but I couldn't. And that's when I realized that my hands were being held over my head and there was a weight on hips._

 _Toshiro was holding my hands over my head and he was straddling my hips. He was almost sitting on me. His legs were clenched around my sides._

 _I gasped as heat flooded my cheeks._

 _"Toshiro, Stop, Get off of me," I panicked, not quite sure why this upset so much. Embarrassment and anger filled my body when I realized that my shirt had rip at the top and you could see a good portion of my bra. When did that happen? "I mean it. Stop touching m-"_

 _"Captain"_

 _I looked at my front door. Renji, Izuru, and Rangiku and Orihime stood there, just staring at us._

 _Toshiro suddenly seemed to realize what a position we were in but he seemed frozen, stiff and fridge like the ice his sword makes._

 _"Captain, if you were going to make your move on the Ryoka girl, you should have told me. I would have made Shuhei stay with us so that you two could be alone." Rangiku giggled, her eye's shining in the fading daylight._

 _"Don't joke" I snapped "Get him off me" My cheeks felt so hot they might as well have been on fire and a weird feeling was forming in my stomach. It was not unpleasant and very familiar, it was the same feeling I have every time I'm around Renji._

 _Does this mean I like Toshiro too? Came you even like two people at once. That's also when I realized that Renji was watching this too._

 _"No" I hissed softly. I lifted my head up and smacked him in the chin with my forehead. He drew back in pain and surprise, letting go of my hands in the process. I snapped my fist back and punched him in the face._

 _He was sent flying. He hit the opposite wall and landed on the floor upright._

 _IT was at that moment that i realized two things, 1: I loved Toshiro and Renji and 2: My life is going to get way more complicated because of it._

 _And yet every part of me wishes that I could go back to that time, because back then I had more than I could ever ask for, of anything. But especially, a surplus of friends_

 _The dream faded into darkness and i sank it a painful, lonely oblivion._

* * *

The warmth was the first thing that I felt when i came back to my senses. I was mummified in blankets. Then the pain all over my body. It was like I had been worked over by a cheese grater. It would be less painful if I had.

I felt a really strong pull to go back to sleep and I wanted to obey it but I sensed that I was not alone.

At least . . . 3, maybe more? No, wait, 5? Yeah, definitely 5. My head hurt too much to really think.

I forced my eyes open and found myself staring at a white, boring tiled ceiling. I'm in a hospital. Squads 6's to be exact. I've been here before. Too many times to count even with my healing ability's.

I moved to sit up and that was when I noticed the hand cuffs.

I was handcuffed to the hospital bed. Oh, don't make me laugh.

I looked down at them. I could break them easily. I felt a rush of anger. I hate being underestimated.

"I see that you are awake, young man"

Here we go again.


	6. Story time Or not

Guest: Thanks for your support

theskythatshinesbright: Now. For both of your statement

YesILikeEridan: Hope to make this chapter even better than the last

crystal2818: I plan on diving more into original Fem Ichigo past in later chapters

I hope the cliff hanger drive you all crazy: D

P.S. I added Shinji and the rest of the Visored's (I probably spelled that wrong) at somebody's request. Hope you're happy.

The Azien battle has not happened yet, just throwing that out there.

I am so fan-girling here. Captain America: Civil war is here. And I'm going to go watch it today. So, needless to say, this is going to be epic and I can't wait. Team Cap for life.

* * *

Captain Unohana smiled at me.

I looked right at her then, my eyes ranging around, soon spotting Toshiro, Byakuya, Renji and. . . . . . even head captain Yamamoto as well as his Lieutenant, Chōjirō Sasakibe who I've haven't seen very much, surprising considering how long of a time I spent here in the past.

"Do you know where you are" My eyes snapped back to Captain Unohana, and I nodded silently.

"Good. Now we have a few questions for you, okay"

I nodded again.

"Did you cause the Reiatsu, that now envelopes most of the Seireitei, to be created"

"No" I said, speaking for the first time. "As I said before"

"Do you mean anyone in the Soul society harm?"

I briefly looked at Byakuya, who was staring intently at his sword, before answering "No"

"Are you afraid of us?"

I shrugged, deep in thought "Depends on the person, I guess but all together, yeah, a little bit." I smiled scarily " I mean, you're scared of me a little bit too, aren't you. Why else would I wake up to 4 Captain and 2 lieutenants watching me" I smirked, looking at their mutinous faces, all except the head Captain who remained expressionless.

"What do you know about the Soul society and the Soul reapers that guard it?"

"Lots. Too much to list right now. I help defend this place many, many, many times so I know my way around it pretty well"

She nodded and wrote something down on a clipboards. I peered at it in shock, not having noticed it was there.

"You've clamed, several times, in fact, that you've met us before and that we're your friends. If that is true then I would like to hear you story"

I spoke without thinking "I would prefer not to have to repeat myself. If I'm going to explain, I want to do it in front of all the captains and Lieutenants. " I silently cursed at myself "What I meant to say was, that I'm not going to explain myself more than once so you had better gather everyone up before I do. "

"I'm afraid that I can't do -"

"All right, child, if that's what you want"

We all looked at the old Captain in shock but no one dare to argue. I scanned the Head Captain looking for any signs that he was deceiving me but found none.

"Thank you, Sir. I promise you won't regret it"

"Let me ask you something first, young one"

I raised an eyebrow at him but nodded all the same.

"You are a girl, are you not" I could feel the room freeze as they waited for my answer. I looked around at them not seeing what the big deal was.

"Yep, Though I like the word Woman better. Girl sound so . . . . . young" I said young like it was a horrible swear word, you would never want to say in front of nun's.

"WAIT A MINUTE, YOUR A-A-A A GIRL" Renji yelled at the top of his lungs, getting up so fast that he knocked his chair over.

"Yeah . . . . Your point" I asked when he simple kept staring at me. I nearly blushed before remembering that he's off limits, even when he gets his memories back. I shouldn't be torturing myself like this. I pinched myself under the covers, bringing me back to the conversation.

"-be a girl"

"What" I replied stupidly.

Toshiro just looked at me before turning away "Never mind, it was nothing." Bitter feeling were evident in his voice. He left the room, in a hurry, not saying anything else to me.

Byakuya stood up next "Excuse me, Captain Unohana but it seems I am need elsewhere. Come along Lieutenant. "He and Renji swept out of the room.

I gaped at their retreating forms, until they were out of sight, then I turned to the two remaining Captains and the single lieutenant "What did I do. People left the Titanic slower"

The both raised an eyebrow at that "Sorry, human history Joke. Never mind"

"Do not worry about what upset them, child. You need to get ready for your meeting with the Captains"

"Oh, right. Thanks again for that" I addressed the Captain in a respectful tone, that I almost never use.

He nodded the rose and walked out, Chōjirō right on his heels as usual.

"Well what are you waiting for, get up" I held up my cuffed hands. "Oh, My bad. Let me help you" She pulled the key out.

I shrugged and with on small tug, brock the cuff links "Don't bother, I've got this" I rubbed my wrist and dropped the, now, separated piece of metal on the bed.

"Oh" was all she said.

"I'm really strong"

"I can see that"

I stood up and stretched. The stiff ness in my joints tell me that I've been asleep for at least a day, maybe two.

"You were asleep for 1 day and 5 hours in my care, that's not counting the time it took to get you here"

"Thanks" I mumbled. I stood and headed for the door, her following right behind. I stopped, close enough to the door to grab the handle "Hey, Wait. Where's my sword. "

"Back at your house. No one has been able to move it from the spot on the carpet. Is that your Zonpakuto's power. Un-movability"

"Something like that" I sighed

 _Oh, so now you remember us, do you._ I suppressed a groan. I did not need this from him now.

 _Not now, Shiro. Can't you see she's too tired?_

 _So. That's not my problem_

 _I won't allow you to bother Ichigo when she's recovering, do you understanding me_

 _My_ hero I snickered, finding his over protective ness to be both touching and annoying, then sighed and thanked him for real _Thanks Zangestu. It's nice to know that I have one person still on my side_

 _Well, what am I then. Chopped liver._

 _No. Even liver has more of a presence in this conversation that you do._

Then, when Shiro called Zangestu something that rhymes with chucking mass mole, I let out a string of loud, carefree laughter.

"What's so funny" I flinched back to reality and turned to Unohana

"Uh, nothing. Well we better get going."

* * *

Time skip to the meeting room

* * *

I paused at the big brown doors that lead to the captains meeting area. My heart beat seemed deafening in my ears. 'This was my idea. This was my idea. This was my idea' I had to keep reminding myself. 'Breath, breath, oh god, I think I'm dying.' I fanned my face with my hand and sucked in another long, overdo breath ' Where's Uryu when I really need him. He always helped me keep my big mouth shut.' I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I remember how irritating that was. It's weird the things you miss.

"There you go, young lady. Don't be nervous" I jumped and turned. Jushiro stood there, smiling at me.

I shifted into fighting position as my vision became tinted with a dark, unpleasant red. I had to bite my tongue to keep from growling at the very sight of him. I jolted upright, soon coming to my senses, and slightly unsettled about how I reacted to the sight of the white hair Captain.

Then, after a few shocking second, I realized that it wasn't my anger that I was feeling

 _How dare he talk to you_ Zangestu roared _after what he did, I'll-_ he trailed off when he noticed me listening?

 _So it was you who was upset. You know, your rage really surprised me. Some heads up next time would be much appreciated._

 _It's not just my rage. It's Shiro's too._

 _Wha-What, N-N-No it's not. You're losing your touch old man. Your imagining things_

 _Aww, Is someone embarrassed all of a sudden_

 _NO, I'm not_

 _Quiet both of you, your giving me a headache. Thanks for getting angry on my behalf, guy's, it means a lot to me but I need to focus. This is an important moment for me, for us, actually. So shut the hell up._

 _Yes, of course_

 _Whatever you say, you're the queen of our world, after all_

"Well, I'll see you inside, then"

"Uhh, yeah. See you there, Jushiro"

He froze, just outside the door, then sighed "Call me Captain Ukitake, Okay. I'd ask how you know my first name but you wouldn't tell me the truth. You just keep spinning the same lie you told everyone. I guess there's no point lecturing you, Lying seems to be all you know how to do" On that happy note, he walked in, leaving the door slightly open. I could hear soft murmuring and a slight break in conversation when Jushiro entered. It soon picked up again.

I stood there frozen, half visible by the open door. I knew that Jushiro and I kind of got off to a rocky start, what with the whole torture thing but I didn't think it was this bad.

I had always saw Jushiro as a grandfather type figure, someone who was very caring without trying and naturally cared about others. I always thought that he was someone who'd be on my side, no matter what. Now it's just me and this guy who I don't recognize who treats me like I'm a monster.

I tried to move my legs, tried to enter the room, tried to do something, but I couldn't. I felt as if I had just sprouted roots made out of metal.

 _He's not so bad, huh. You still feel like defending him_ I felt his thoughts soften, just a little bit _You and that idiot were never really close. It's not that bad._ Shiro was trying to comfort me but it didn't work

 _I know that he and I never really knew each other or even became friends but it still hurts. If he could turn against me then who else will I lost before this battle is won and there memories are returned._

 _Oh, Ichigo_

 _I don't know, I wish I- . . . Oh no, there here. Incoming at- Too Late o-clock"he_ growled angrily

 _Shiro_ I asked _what's wrong. Where's the danger_

"So you're the one responsible for this mess, huh. And this just has to happen the week we come back the soul society. Man, what a drag." said Shinji Hirako, the man who tried to teach me how to control Shiro's power so I don't hurt myself in the process.

I, in true rebel fashion, instead chose to go in a different direction. Me and Shiro work together now, much like me and Zangestu. We grow stronger together and we fall together. It's that simple. We're not quiet friends but we're also not quiet enemies.

He, Momo (His lieutenant) and the rest of the Visored filed into the hall. There glance ranged from disgust, like I was something they stepped in in, to curiosity, like I was just an animal they could gawk at in a zoo. I shifted, uncomfortable, trying to think around Shiro's furious growling in my head. He absolutely hated Shinji, the other Visored's too but Shinji, with a burning passion, very similar to the one I hold for Azien.

"I didn't do what I was accused of" was all I could muster up, and under these circumstances that's pretty good.

"Good defense" he snorted "Can we keep your trial short (Yawn) I need a nap"

I smiled an evil, dangerous smile, as a little bit of Shiro peeked through and they all skipped back a step, instinctually "I'm sorry if whether I live or die is cutting into your sleep schedule. I'll try not to make this run long, K." My temper rose dangerously, till I was sure it would explode out of me. I clutched my wrist, digging the power suppressing bracelet deeper into my skin.

I breathed in through my noes "Go inside, now." I ordered, in a no nonsense way.

 _Keep calm, Ichigo. Don't do any-_

 _KICK THERE ASSES._ I jumped when Shiro roared in my ear _MAKE THEM REGRET THE DAY THEY EVER TOOK CONTROL OF MY BROTHER AND SISTERS._ My head pounded unpleasantly and the room started spinning.

 _Shiro, stop it. You're not helping_

 _How would you feel if somebody took away Uryu's free will. If they bound his to them forever. Huh, would you just stop it or would you fight and hate them._

 _I . . . . . I would hate them forever and would spend however long it takes to free my brother from there grasps. No matter how many battles I had to face_ I admitted.

 _Don't encourage him_

 _I'm not but I understand him._

 _So there. In your face Old man._

"Hey are you listening to me" a painful slap to my cheek drew me away from the argument

"What did you say" I looked around and realized that it was only me, Shinji, Momo left in the hall. Everyone else must have hurried inside, away from my scary looks.

He growled in frustration "Don't make me say it again. You know what, Never mind, It doesn't matter anyway "He stomped into the meeting area. I expected Momo to follow quickly after him but instead she turned and glared at me.

"Thar wasn't very nice"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you did"

"No actually, I don't. Just tell me what I did so can go apologies for it"

"He asked you a question"

"Thank you." I said, sarcastic "Now if you can tell me exactly what he asked then I can answer it"

Momo pressed her lips together and frowned "He asked you, what you think of him,"

"Huh"

"If your friends, in simple terms. In the past that we've forgotten" She huffed

"Oh . . . and that's it."

"What do you mean "That's it""

I wrinkled my nose in irritation "It's just that . . . . . with the way you acted, I thought it was something more serious than that. You, and Shinji are over reacting. Of course were friends. He saved my life many times. He was my teach- "I broke off, horrified, that I nearly gave away key info.

'I hate to think how they'd react when Shiro and my hollow powers come to light. 'I thought, anxious that Momo was going to put two and two together. Thankfully Momo looked too irritated to really think about what I said. She stomped away, following in her captains footsteps.

I sighed in relief.

 _Not good, my queen. Not good at all. You gave too much away. This might be bad in the future._ Zangestu said, answering my thought as if it had been a question.

 _Thank you, Captain Obvious. You're smart enough to get your own squad._

 _You both don't know that this is a bad thing. They accepted the Visored's. How do you know they won't accepted us too?_ I protested, still not completely comfortable thinking bad about my friends. I might have insult them or laugh at them before but this is different. This wasn't Playful and none of these sentences were spoken with an undercurrent of affection, that made the hurtful word weightless.

 _Are you willing to bet your, and possible Rukia's life, on the off chance that there okay with us being different._ I bit my lip.

 _No_

 _So what do you want to do now?_

 _Yeah, you have to make your choice soon. Or like now_

I sighed again, steeled myself for a fight and pushed the door open all the way. At once the talking stopped. Everyone was staring at me. No one looked very friendly or happy to see me

I felt my face heat up. It was like they were all judging me. Searching for my imperfections. I, and not for the first time around these people, felt embarrassed for being me, for how I looked. I had to resist the urge to cover what was visible of my wildly colored hair, which was mostly hidden behind my hood, and any other open skin, like my wrists and right hand. My left hand had my power suppressing glove. Yes, I have two. Take one off and only half my power comes out.

"Nice of you to join us, Ryoka"

I looked towards Sui-Feng. "Nice to be here" I joked, faking like I have confidence.

She snorted and looked away. My eye's scanned the other captains

I picked out Toshiro, Byakuya and Jushiro as well as their shadows- I mean, Lieutenants right away. I calmed a little when Renji flashed me a smile and Rangiku a thumbs up.

Next was Shunsui, and Komamura again. Both looked at me blankly, unsure. I don't think either of them knows how to feel about me. I am a little girl after all (In there eye's, at least) but then again, I could be a dangerous enemy (Dangerous. Yes. . . . An Enemy. Only if they give me a reason to be).

I remember, once being scared of Komamura. When we first meet, his appearance frightening to me in more ways than one. I'm surprised how quickly things change, now he just looks like an overgrown puppy dog. I fought back a smile.

"What are you smirking at?"

I turned and looked at Byakuya with cold eye's "None of your business."

"How dare you." His face contorted with rage "Do you know who I am. You claim to at least. It's time you showed me some respect"

"Oh, bite me. It's time you earned it. You lost all my respect during my 'Interrogation' with you. You're the man who would torture a young girl for information that she does not have, on circumstantial evidence. Tell me where in that sentence you deserve respect and for someone who's so obsessed with respect, you show very little to those around you"

The silence was deafening as I realized what I said.

 _Here I thought you were supposed to be controlling your temper. You know, not getting us into more trouble. I guess that ship sailed._ I was tempted to tell Shiro to shove it.

I stiffened visibly when I heard laughing. Shunsui and Sui-Feng were both laughing their heads off.

"Boy, He's sure got your number, Kuchiki" Sui-Feng laughed

"He's got spunk that I haven't seen in years."

I straighten up and was about to clear my throat when someone beat me to it. The head Captain had walked in somewhere in the middle of my rant. I felt my face go slightly pink.

"Are you all done?"

"Yes, sir, head captain Yamamoto" Most of us said, at once and I saw some surprised looks thrown my way when I was among them. I had developed a healthy respect for old man Yamamoto the day he saved me and Uryu from certain death a few years ago. Since then, I've given him the respect he deserves. He hasn't done anything so far to diminish that. I hope that won't change anytime soon.

Byakuya stepped forward "Head captain, I can explain"

Yamamoto held up a hand "I would rather hear it first hand from the Ryoka girl" I saw several Captains exchanging discreet glance and I remembered that that was not common knowledge.

I sighed "It was my fault head captain. I provoked him. I'm so-sor . . . . I am regretful of my action" I finished lamely, unable to produce anything more.

Again, the captains looked surprised. Byakuya looked mutinous.

"I see."

"I didn't mean to upset anyone, I swear"

He simple looked at me before turning and walking towards his spot at the front of the room "Then are you ready to tell your story"

I looked around "Hey, wait. Where's Kenpachi and Yachiru. Shouldn't they be hear too? And what about Izuru" I was looking forward to seeing him again, memories or not.

It was Renji that answered "We think that they were enveloped by the reiatsu too. As of right now, there M.I.A."

"What" Distress colored my tone and face "Why didn't anyone tell me"

He looked surprised "Why would we tell you"

"There my friends too, you idiot. What's being do to help them? Do you know where they are? Could I do anything to help "I fired off question so fast that he didn't have any chance to answer. "Are they the only captain and lieutenant caught? How many others were lost?"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down." Renji said

My face twisted with rage and I glared at him "Don't tell me to calm down when my friends might be out there, trapped in reiatsu "My hand flew up to cover my mouth "Are they dead. If your cover in reiatsu are you still alive"

Captain Unohana stood "As of now, we can't confirm if the victims are dead or alive. They might just be in a form of suspended animation. "

"And if there not " I demanded, my voice barely more than a whisper. I let all my pain and frustration show on my face, not caring who was seeing it as I hung on to Unohana's every word."

"Then they are dead"

I stared at her. My hands which had recently been cupped around my face, hung loosely around my waist. "No" was all I could say as I sunk to the ground, staring at the healing Captain face.

How many more people are going to have to die before this is resolved.

Izuru. Who was the first person from the soul society, besides Rukia, that I trusted with my life. And, much, more importantly, the lives of my friends.

Kenpachi. Who pushed me too my limits and made me, 10 times better than what I was as a fighter.

And Yachiru. 2 parts lovable pink hair girl, 2 parts unholy demon, and 2 part something indefinable but infinitely more scary. It was surprising that someone so small could be so annoying. She was one of my favorite people here. Almost a little sister to me.

I clenched my fist, overcome with rage.

"So what are you doing about this? Maybe you should spend more time looking into ways to revive those encased in Reiatsu, than shaking down a little girl who has no info on how to help the situation. Seems like a better uses of everyone's time, don't you think."

Silence greeted my rant as I looked around. I wasn't going to back down this time. They need to hear what I'm saying.

Finally, the head captain spoke "Tell us your story, child. Before I lose my patience"

"Fine" was what I answered with, my tone scathing.

I opened my mouth, to say something, What, I really don't know. At times, what comes out of my mouth surprises even me? Blame it on the estrogen, I guess. Anyway, before I could get any words out the big oak door that leads out into the hall flew open and Nemu walked in, followed closely by several other squad member for research and development.

"Hello, everyone. I am sorry that we are late"

"Nemu" I smiled. "It's good to see you. How are you holding up, with what happened to your captain, I mean" My tone friendly despite my mood.

She turned to me "Hello, Miss Ichigo. I take it we were friends back before I lost my memories"

"Yep. Took a while, though"

"I bet" whispered Rangiku, loudly.

"I am fine. I can also hear very well too, thank you"

Rangiku turned pink and Toshiro snorted. I repressed a laugh and instead morphed my features into what I hoped was an expression of polite interest.

"So why were you late" Shunsui asked, getting straight to the point, unlike him.

In a clear loud voice, she stated "I have proof that the ryoka girl is telling the truth. It is in research and developments data base, being transferred here as we speak."

The silence that kept invading the room was getting really annoying, so I broke it.

"Does this mean that I won't have to tell my story?"

* * *

Be Happy today, and may all your dreams come true.


	7. Video footage and Story time

amazinglion29: I love that people are enjoying my story.

Littest1: I will make sure that they will soon.

Robotdoctor: I can't believe you called this Amazing.

kingdom78: I'm updating right now.

NightHunterDeath: The past may seem the same but there are multiple changes. And it will all be clean why the Visords are in the Seireitei Early. And Ichigo would never have got his powers if it wasn't for Rukia meaning he would then never meet Shinji and the others. That's why they don't remember her. IT will all be addressed later, in flash backs or being explained by a main character to other who have forgotten. Just bear with me.

Not the best chapter. I hadn't really thought this part out so when I actually sat down to write it, it came out like shit. I know what I want the next chapter to say, so bear with me and stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

We all stared at Nemu and her team from the department of research and development . . . . . as we have been doing for the past _two hours_. This has gone on long enough. I was starting to lose my mind and talking with Shiro and Zangestu didn't help when all they wanted to do was argue and argue AND ARGUE. I swear, I am 5 seconds away from jumping into my subconscious and jack-slapping everyone I see.

I thought about interrupting and asking Nemu what they were discussion but eventually decided against it. They were deep in discussion about something I probably wouldn't understand. Complicated Math and Science like this weren't really my things. Especially if they were Soul society's Math and Science. They had different laws of physics than my world and it's like trying to learn rocket science. It makes my brain hurt just considering all I would have to learn just too even have a partial understanding of their world.

Beside she'd end up talking my ears off so there's that. It would only be a lose-lose situation.

"Are you almost ready or will we have to wait another year" I groaned, at my breaking point.

Nemu looked at me before finally nodding "We are ready"

"Yes"

"Finally"

"Speak child. What is it you have to show us?"

Nemu spoke in a clear voice, lacking in emotion. "As we looked through what remains of the department of research and development's security camera footage" A sudden and undeniable hope bloomed in my chest. Proof, at last. "We came across one _interesting_ moments regarding the Ryoka girl"

I smiled at her before fully processing what she had said "When you said "Interesting". Does that mean that the moments isn't a good one's" Of course, they just had to record me at my most embarrassing time. I bet it's something really bad. Like me singing in the shower or something. I am never going to live this down am I?

Nemu deliberated for a second before answering "No" She admitted, drawing out that word longer than needed "It's not all good, but it proves that you have come to the soul society before and that we have forgotten.." I repressed a sigh. Work with what you got, I guess.

"We only have bits and piece of the footage, thanks to the reiatsu explosion. Most of our data is buried"

The screen behind the head captain flickered on. I turned to it, hoping desperately that it wouldn't show me singing in the shower or something awkward like that.

The screen flickered on without further ado and the trip down memory lane began.

The screen was showing a clear blue sky, untouched by even the thought of clouds or storms. At first, I couldn't tell what I was supposed to be looking at . . . . Until I heard the boom. There, being held by the Seireitei membrane was Kukaku shiba's flower crane cannon cannonball. The very one we used to enter the Soul society originally. I could hear shouting and screams of "Run a way" Or "it's coming this way" even though it clearly wasn't.

The yells surprised me. I had never given much thought to how the soul reapers would react to our entrance. I can't remember any screaming after I landed. I remember it had been really quiet. . Up until I meet Ikkaku, of course. Maybe there had still been screams and I just missed them.

I looked back up at the screen, just as the cannon ball broke through. The yells and scream gave way to a stunned, flabbergasted silence as the impossible happened. The barrier had been broken.

You could see a round hole in the membrane where the cannonball had punched through. Tiny blurs that were me and my friends, surrounded the hole on both side of the barrier, just hanging there, suspended by seemingly nothing.

Then, with a satisfying pop and a flash of light, the membrane sealed up, closing us off from our friends. The blurs on both sides of the Membrane started plummeting.

Me and Uryu, the only ones able to get inside the Seireitei, started falling in the direction of the camera, looking remarkable like a comet.

A long blue-ish white cord of spirt energy shot out of the destructive fireball that was me and Uryu. It attached itself to a nearby building. A familiar and much welcome voice suddenly shouted "Hold on to me". Uryu's voice. What I wouldn't give to have him at my side right now. Then a second blue-ish white cord shot out and slammed into the ground. The crunch of the gravel was like music to my ears.

The cord of spirt energy now resembled a zip line, pretty closely. And hanging about half way down the line was me and Uryu. Uryu had created this to stop us from falling "Whoa" Past me shouted "Nice going Uryu but . . . how do we get down" The camera drew zoomed in to capture my face (I was hanging from the rope like a monkey, looking down) then Uryu's (He was in the middle of rolling his eyes at my question). Using the bandages that surround my Zanpakto, I slid down and landed on the ground without much sound. Then Uryu did the same, uses what was left of his change of clothes. Once we were both on the ground, the spirt energy string disappeared, fading into nothing.

The screen pause and Nemu turned to address the room. "Would you like to explain what was going on in this instants?"

I sighed "Where to start "I mused, gathering my thoughts. "I guess from the beginning. "I looked up at them "While I'm telling you my story, DON'T INTERUPT"

Byakuya looked like he was going to argue already but the Head captain shook his head and Byakuya wisely backed down.

"I am a substitute soul reaper- DON'T INTERUPT" I yelled over the furious yells and shocked gasps. "DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MY SIDE OF THE STORY OR NOT"

The yelling continued for a few more seconds before the head captain banged his cane against the floor and said "Enough" In a calm voice. He silenced the room full of screaming captains with one word. Major respect points.

"Continue"

"I was . . . . Created, I guess that is the best term, by the girl you can't remember, Rukia Kuchiki."

"That is not true. If she is my sister as you claim, then she would never do that. She would never bring shame upon the Kuchiki name by breaking one of our most sacred laws"

"She had no choice"

"There's always a choice" He snapped back.

"If she hadn't . . . changed me-" Great, what am I, A vampire now? Yet I couldn't think of a better way to describe what had happened to me. "- then we'd both be dead"

"Then she should have died. Die rather than betray her family. That is the only honorable course"

I looked at him and he took a half-step back when he saw the pure hate in my gaze. "I could kill you for saying such a thing. I want to. "The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. And of course, that put everyone on edge.

Everyone stiffened and the captains that stood between me and the Kuchiki clan idiot shifted into subtle defensive position. The idiot in question just glared and scoffed at my threat "As if you could" was what he answered with.

"Try me" I threatened "I don't even need my sword to rip out your throat."

A hand clasped onto my shoulder, holding me in place. I whirled around, ready to knock somebody's lights out when I realized who it was. Toshiro. Of course it had to be him. One of the two men that I can't hurt even if I wanted to.

I yanked my arm out of Toshiro's grasp and sighed "Rukia was attacked by a Hollow. She was hurt protecting me. I saw the whole thing"

"Wait, are you telling me that you could see the hollow before this Rukia girl gave you her powers. And you saw that whole fight between this mystery girl and a Hollow" Jushiro asked, stepping closer to me

"Yes" I waited a few minutes to see how they react but none of them seemed shocked.

"That's not too uncommon. There have been multiple accounts of normal humans able to see use over our history. "Nemu commented, nodding and scribbling furiously on a clip board.

"What are you writing" I asked, cautiously. Knowing her it was all the experiments she wants to do to me.

Nemu didn't even look up at me when she answered "You are one of the only known cases of a substitute soul reaper being allowed to live. This is a once in a life time opportunity. Master Mayuri would be mad at me if I didn't take notes."

 _Allowed to live_ Shiro scoffed _As if they can allow us to do anything_.

 _Shiro, please. Just shut up._

 _What do you know old man?_

I gripped my forehead in pain as there bickering got worst.

"Anyway." I sighed, trying to block out the yells" Eventually word got back to the soul society about me and about what Rukia did so you sent Renji and Byakuya to the world of the living to _deal_ with me."

"And how did that play out. Oh wait, let me guess, Kuchiki and his lieutenant screwed up and couldn't even deal with one little, poorly trained, girl. What a slap in the face to the soul society" Sui-Feng sneered

Byakuya let out a furious growl but instead of glaring at Sui-Feng, he gave me the evil eye. Guess I'm too blamed from his point of view, by living.

"If what you say is true then I will complete my failed mission now, by killing you" He launched himself at me. In a flash, I had my sword off my back and in front of me to block his attack.

But the attack didn't come. Instead, I got to watch as Renji, Rangiku, Shuhei and their respective captains subdued Byakuya and forced him onto the ground. I wish I could say that I did not enjoy that but I did.

"Toshiro, Kensei, would you please escort Byakuya back to his squad barracks and make sure he stays there " Komamura ordered.

Toshiro nodded "I'll assign several of my squad to watch over him"

"WATCH OVER ME. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. I AM A CAPTAIN AND A MEMBER OF THE KUCHIKI CLAN. HOW DARE YOU-"

"Oh shut up" My face broke out into a large smile when Shinji snarled at Byakuya, to defended me. Maybe I do still have friends here.

I didn't try too hard to wipe the grin off my face as Byakuya was lead out of the room.

"Please continue"

"Okay. Um. . Let's see. Byakuya eventually found both me and Rukia and in a fight badly wounded me and took Rukia back to the soul Society. "

A loud gasp broke through the room. All the eyes in the room were draw to the maker of the sound. Renji.

"You're that girl. The one in the Story you told me"

"Story"

"When I was interrogating her she started to tell me a story about how she knows us." Now that he was done explaining, he whirled back around to face me "That's it right. That's the only scenario to make sense. You have to be"

"Care to explain lieutenant"

"Uhh, yeah sure. Now how do I put this?" He scratched the back of his head in thought.

"I think I should be the one to do it." I said quickly, cutting him off. It would sound better coming from my mouth. With more details and less "umm"'s

"Once Rukia was taken, it became my mission to bring her back. So Me and a couple of my really close friends decided to enter the soul society and get Rukia back."

"NO WAY" came a shout from just outside the window.

We all stared at it "Did you guys get talking windowsills and not tell me"

Several captain shot me annoyed looks but a few looked like they were trying not to start snickering.

"Who's out there" The head captain deep commanding voice wasn't playing around. He wasn't asking. He was demanding that the person outside, who was listening in on our conversation, show themselves. "

But as it turned out that wasn't necessary. There was the sound of running feet . . . . and it was getting closer. And closer. And closer. Until . . . .

Ikkaku burst into the room closely followed by Yumichika. They both completely ignored the captains gathered here and headed straight towards me.

"How did you do it? How many of you were there. 20-30. How strong were you. Who did you face? Did you face me? How badly did you lose against me? Did the captain come after you or someone else in your group" It was like they were a hive mind. They both said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

Kind of creeped out, I started to back away. Ever step I took they took one too, so that I was never able to put any distance between us.

"We used Kukaku Shiba's flower crane cannon. I was pretty strong, even back then. Who I faced. You" I pointed at Ikkaku" A whole bunch of squad 11 bozo's, Renji, Kenpachi, Very briefly Toshiro, twice Gin both brief, twice Byakuya, and Aizen." He kicked my ass, of course but I don't need to say that out loud". What's next? Oh. I didn't lose to you. I kicked your ass. Yes, Kenpachi came after me. It was a draw, at best. "I racked my brain to remember what else he asked me "Uhhh, how many. You asked that somewhere along the line, right. Me, Uryu, Orihime, Chad, Ganju and Yoruichi. That makes si-"

There was a splintering, cracking sound that caused me to jump. Sui-Feng had put so much pressure on the wooden floor that it shattered. I had only looked at her for about second before realizing what had caused this reaction.

"Lady Yoruichi" She croaked, looking like she was going to have a heart attack

"Yes. You and she fought too. Yoruichi won but it was close. That what she told me at least."

Sui-Feng opened her mouth to say something but the head captain spoke before she got a chance.

"Please continue with your story, child before something else interrupts us" He looked pointedly at Ikkaku and Yumichika, who didn't have the decency to look ashamed, if anything they both looked proud to have gotten a reprimand from the head captain himself.

"As you saw from that video, Me and 4 others used that cannonball like thing to get to the soul society. Only things didn't go exactly as planned. Several things went wrong but the most notable was when the cannon ball broke."

"It broke"

"Yeah, see the cannonball was supposed to get all of us through the barrier or membrane that surrounds the Seireitei. Only it didn't. Well, it did and it didn't. See the cannonball only got halfway through before it broke. With one half of our group on the outside and one half of our group on the inside. For one second we all just hung there, like laundry on a clothes line. "I sighed" I didn't react fast enough. If I had maybe I could have pulled the others to my side" I was useless, too shocked to do anything but hover there like an idiot.

"Or maybe, the Membrane would have closed on them, cutting them in half instantly." Renji shot back, in his own way trying to cheer me up.

I nodded, half smiling before continuing on "Only me and Uryu made it through, as you saw. Yoruichi somehow got through later, though not through the flower crane cannon method. Come to think of it she never told me how she entered the soul society." I scratched the back of my head in confusion, before shrugging it off. "Anyway together we fought through strong enemy after strong enemy until finally it came to the final fight. And since you've forgot, I'll remind you. I was the one who uncovered the Aizen betrayal and brought it to your attention." I pointed my thumb at my chest and waited for their reactions.

There was a moment of disbelieving silence before Jushiro spoke up "Now that you mention it, I can't remember who brought that to the Seireitei's attention or how Aizen escaped."

I could practically see their minds working as they tried to remember all that they had forgotten.

"Yeah, neither can I"

"Same here"

"Sorry, I don't remember either"

Relief pulsed through me. Maybe there isn't any concrete proof but if enough of the little things start to pile up then they will have no choice but to believe me.

The door behind me opened up and Toshiro and Kensei entered the room, back from there little errand all ready.

"So what did we miss" Kensei asked, already irritated.

Before I could answer, something appeared in front of me. A girl with a tuff of pink hair, a little younger than I was and a black hair boy, almost painfully thin and taller than Renji but not by much. I let out a surprised yelp at their sudden closeness and jumped back. Immediately everyone was on guard.

"Ichigo get away from them" Rangiku shouted

"Right" I jumped back once more only to have them follow me.

"Sorry but you're coming with us, little girl. Rukia wants a word with you"

I froze and straightened up, almost like I had be electrocuted. "Rukia. You know where she is. Tell me right now" I lunged forward, intending to grab the girl by the collar but Renji stopped me and instead started dragging me backwards. I froze again, torn between not wanting to hurt him and not wanting to let the two kids get away

"No, let me go. I have to find Rukia. I have to keep her safe. Renji, PLEASE."

He sighed in my ear "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry" With ease I broke out of Renji's hold and charged at the two new comes. At the same time they came running at me. I grabbed the girl by the collar and hoisted her up it "Tell me where Rukia is NOW." I shouted.

"Ichigo stop"

"How about I do one better. We'll take you too her" Her friend, the black hair boy, latched on to her arm but didn't try to pull me off of here and for a second I couldn't figure out what he was doing until the world started to disappear.

I was being kidnaped. But at the same time I was content because I was going to see Rukia. Finally.

The last thing I remember was several sets of hands latching onto me at the last second.


	8. Rivals and badges

Ever since the first one, I've been dying to dive into Ichigo's past more. So that's what I'm going to do.

Amazinglion29: Me too. I never know what I'm going to write until I sit down. It always comes out differently than I imagined. Funny, huh.

Robotdoctor: Wait no longer.

Littlest: Yes, those two are to blame. And sir-stick-up-his-ass has come back with a Vengeance.

NightHunterDeath: Nah, her going alone was never part of the plan. Why would you regret reviewing?

* * *

Toshiro's P.O.V.

* * *

I was so comfortable. I never wanted to move from this spot or open my eyes again. I especially love my pillow, it was soft yet firm and warm. I reached out, seeking to grasp at the source of said warmth. My hands wrapped around something equally as warm but well defined. I pulled myself closer to it, stealing its warmth. That's when something above my head sighed, just a little one. In a good, content way. My pillow shifted a bit, wrapping its way around me.

Against my will, I opened one eye and was rewarded with an up close and person view of someone's exposed collar. A girl's one at that. Whoever I was laying with was nearly flashing me. If she shifted even a little bit either way, I would see her . . . bosom.

My eye flickered up, seeking a face to match the body. Ichigo's face, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, greeted me and only reinforced my desire to never leave this spot. I looked down at what I was holding and found it to be her waist line. She wasn't wearing her peculiar looking squad uniform anymore. She, or someone else, had changed her clothes. She was wearing a tight fitting, well decorated Kimono that showed off her assets at every opportunity, especially her curves and well defined stomach.

Heat flashed up my face, but I still didn't let go of her. My eye trailed up and down her waist and I thanked god once more that she was a girl. So much less confusion.

I moved my hand a little bit, seeking a more comfortable position when it brushed against, something warmer than both me and Ichigo. I lifted my head as high as I could without disturbing Ichigo.

Laying there, as if he belongs there, was Renji. He had his arms wrapped around her too and had buried his face into the crook of her neck. He was so closed to her, she might as well be wearing him. I dropped my head down, back onto Ichigo's arm, with a fire lit within me like never before.

I have never wanted to kill someone more than I wanted to right now. Not when Izuru attacked Momo. Not when Aizen did what he did. Not even my worst enemy could earn this kind of hate from me.

I was going to kill him. I wanted Renji's head on a wooden spike, right now. I wanted to burn his body down to ashes for touching Ichigo. I was so upset that I probably would have danced around the fire as he cooked. (I know you all just imagined him actually doing that)

Ichigo started squirming and she pushed away from me slightly. I looked at her still sleeping face, hurt for a second before I realizes that I caused the temperature around us to drop quite a bit. Immediately I stopped and she relaxed against me once more. I felt myself relax right along with her.

I would kill Renji later. He's not worth moving for.

I looked back at her face, trying to memorize it, to burn it into my mind. I was shamelessly gawking at her beauty, not wanted this moment to end.

* * *

Renji P.O.V

* * *

I had my arms wrapped around something warm and nice. My cheek pressed against it too. I shifted slightly, pulling the warmth with me. I was more than a little displeased when the warmth was pulled back, in the opposite direction of me. I pulled it in tighter, pressing myself into it. Molding my body into it.

Again, something pulled against my warmth, seeking to take it from me. The warmth sighed and shifted. I had to repress a sigh too.

'This is a dream. I am way too happy and comfortable for this to be real. I'm going to open my eye and wake up in squad 6 barracks and have a mountain of paperwork to do. Then the warmth will disappear too' A feeling of loss and anger spread through me. I wish it didn't have to be this way.

I flung my eyes over, trying to get the disappointment over with, to rip off the Band-Aid quick as one might say.

My open eyes stared at tan, smooth skin. Someone's neck, I think. I was definitely awake. Yet, I didn't quite know where I was. What I did know was that, the warmth, my warmth was still there. Still in my arms. I looked up. Attached to the smooth skin neck was a face an angel I would die for. Beautiful but strong. I reached up and stroked her face. Ichigo's face. She's here, in my arms and I could never be happier. Not ever.

I stroked her face again and again, going in a repetitive circle that I never wanted to stop.

I going to curse the moment when she wakes up because that means she will move away, out of my arms.

At this moment, she let out a happy sigh and snuggled in deep into my chest.

"That's right" I murmured soothingly. "I've got you. I'll keep you safe"

"SHUT UP!" A new, unwelcomed voice said, from Ichigo's other side. That's when I notice the other set of hands and arms on Ichigo. Whoever it was, was lying down on her other side.

Someone else was holding Ichigo. Touching her. I looked her over, seeing her exposed collar bone and her tight attire. If anyone, tried anything, while I was asleep, while she was asleep, I will kill them and send them to the pits of hell.

"Who's there" I said, pulling away from Ichigo. She moaned slightly at the loss of my warmth and I smiled at that. I could almost feel my ego expanding.

"Watch your tongue, lieutenant or I shall remove it for you" Captain Hitsugaya said sitting up, and coming into my line of sight.

"Oh, it' you captain" I knew that I should probably feel embarrassed at being caught laying down with Ichigo like this but the only thing I felt was anger. Anger that the moment was gone, anger that Toshiro interrupted me.

And yet my anger was nothing compared to the anger I saw in the young captain's eyes. If looks can kill, then I would be burning in the depts. of hell.

"What's your problem" I asked against my better judgement.

"Just what is your intention towards the Ryoka girl?"

I stiffened and looked at him "What do you mean by that?" I didn't like the way he said that.

"I mean, just what are you planning to do to her!"

I glared at him "Nothing, not that's it any of your business."

"She is my business" he said, getting to his feet. His hands were balled into fists and he looked ready for a fight.

I shot to my feet too, and I towered over the pintsize captain "No. She's not."

He looked directly into my eyes and right at that moment, I felt it. A rivalry was formed. It was the first time that I realized that I might have to fight for Ichigo's affection. The first time I realized that Captain Hitsugaya likes Ichigo as much as I do.

I wonder if I could, accidentally, of course, push said captain off a cliff or into a deep ravine. Some where he will never bother me or Ichigo ever again.

We both glared at each other, both trying to melt each other's face off with the heat in our looks.

We stayed like that for a while until a feminine voice broke in, causing us both to jump and look away from each other. We had been so focused on each other that the girl's sudden arrival shocked us.

"Hello. Who are you" A short, petite girl, with black hair and purple-ish grey eyes was standing behind the cell bars, looking at us.

Wait . . . . Bars? Cell?

And for the first time I noticed my surroundings. We were in a jail cell. A tiny one, at that, not even fit to hold one person, let alone three. Carefully, I placed my palm on the bars, just to test it. Just as I suspected.

"Sekkiseki rock" Toshiro said

"Yep. They've got us trapped like rats" I quickly pulled away, before it could make me feel weak and dizzy. Too much exposer to Sekkiseki will cause you to become violently sick.

"I asked you a question. Who are you" the black haired girl was really getting on my nerves.

"Look here little girl, I do-" I started, ready to read her the riot act.

"Rukia"

"What"

"Not little girl. My name is Rukia"

I exchanged a glace with Toshiro. Rukia. This is the girl, the girl Ichigo has been searching for. Could it really be this easy?

"Okay, _Rukia_ , let's talk"

* * *

Dream

* * *

 _I skipped down the street, holding several overfull bag of grocery. Uryu had insisted on cooking a victory dinner after our defeat of the Bount's. Since his apartment wasn't big enough to host a party, I offered to have it at my house._

 _Everyone jumped at the opportunity. It would be nice to have a quiet, relaxed dinner after all that we went through. Though I doubt it will be very quiet if Byakuya or Ikkaku and Yumichika show up._

 _Uryu, Orihime were preparing tonight's dinner. We didn't exactly know how many people were going to show up and this worried Orihime to no end. She didn't think that we would have enough food for everyone who might be coming. Which is why I am out here, now. To help calm her down, I said that I would go out and get more food for the party. Lucky me right, but it made her happy so I did it anyway._

 _It had taken a lot longer than I thought it would, to find everything. I knew I had probably caused them, especially Uryu, to worry a little. What with me being gone so long but I didn't feel like rushing to get back. I was done rushing and being on a deadline and having so much pressure on my shoulders. I was sick of that._

 _I wanted to relax a little, and just hang out with my friend. You know, be normal for a little while. Well, as normal as we can be._

 _I was about 15, maybe 16, minutes away from home when I saw a familiar blond head, heading in the same direction as I was._

 _"Izuru" I called out switching all bags to one hand, to better wave at him._

 _He turned around and when he saw me, he smiled and waved back "Ichigo. How you doing."_

 _"Fine." I said, untruthfully. It's not even a full lie. It will be true, soon. With a few more days rest, I should be fully healed from the last battle with the Bount's._

 _"Isn't tonight the night of your big party. Shouldn't you be home getting ready?" Izuru asked, not looking convinced._

 _"Nah, we still have time. And plus" I held up the bags so that he could see inside them "I am getting ready, in my own way"_

 _"Need any help. I could carry something if you want."_

 _"Sure, that be great" I gave him half of the bags "I'm still a little sore from that last fight" I rolled my shoulders, trying to work out a kink in my neck. I didn't see the harm in saying that but Izuru looked like one of him worst fear had been realized._

 _"You know you shouldn't push yourself, if your still hurt from your battle with the Bount leader, you should say so."_

 _"I'm okay. I don't need any special treatment"_

 _Izuru rolled his eyes "Everyone knows you're the toughest person ever, you don't have to try and prove it"_

 _"I'm not trying to prove anything"_

 _"Riiiiiiight" Izuru said, half exasperated, half amused._

 _I grinned at him "Well, let's get moving. Uryu tends to worry these days if I'm not in his direct line of sight" We trotted off down the street._

 _"And that doesn't bother . . ." Izuru asked, trailing off._

 _"No. Mostly because, with the whole Bount thing, and them wanted to kidnap him, I felt the same way. I was way over-protective. We both were" It runs in the family._

 _"Really, I didn't notice when I was here"_

 _I looked at him, surprised, and let out an amused sigh "Probably because you were so busy. But believe me, everyone else noticed. Toshiro would always tell me I was going overboard with this. He got so annoyed with me, the more I worried about Uryu. But what was I supposed to do when my brother was a target for crazy, super powered people who want to destroy the Seireitei"_

 _"Worry, and do whatever you can to stop them" Izuru confirmed, looking at me funny. "Are you sure, that Toshiro wasn't . . . I mean could he have been . . ._

 _"What? Spit it out" I demanded._

 _"You don't think that . . . Nah, never mind"_

 _"What"_

 _"It's not important."_

 _"Are you sure" I wasn't positive I wanted to hear what Izuru thought but I didn't want to not hear it and somehow regret it later. I mean, how bad could it be, I mean really._

 _"Yeah, I'm sure." He said looking a little. Afraid? What is there to be afraid of?_

 _"Are you afraid?"_

 _"Whaaaat. No, No, No. I'm not. . Well, maybe a . . . . Yeah, Yeah, I am"_

 _"Of what, "I asked, almost snickering_

 _"What Toshiro might do if I told you?"_

 _I looked at him and nearly burst out laughing "So is it some juicy gossip. How bad is it" What could be so bad that it would get Toshiro to scared Izuru? While Izuru is no Byakuya, he sure isn't someone who gets scared easily._

 _"It could be bad. Depending on how you react" How I react. What does that mean?_

 _"Come one, Izuru. You're killing me. Just tell me"_

 _"Nope, Sorry"_

 _"Fine, I'll find out eventually."_

 _"I wish you wouldn't but if you do figure it out, don't tell him it was me who made you start poking around. Not quite ready to die yet"_

 _"Sure, Sure" I said dismissively, sure that he was being dramatic._

 _"Uhm, Where are we" I looked around at Izuru question and realized that "I have no clue"_

 _"You mean were lost. I was following you"_

 _"And I wasn't paying attention to where we were going"_

 _Izuru sighed "So what do we do now. Drop our bodies and change into soul reapers"_

 _"And leave two, seemingly dead bodies on the side of the road. No. I have a better idea. I'll call Uryu. He'll know what to do"_

 _As I pulled out my phone, I saw Izuru shaking his head "What. You do know what a phone is"_

 _"Of course. It's not that. "_

 _"Then what is it"_

 _"Nothing "he said innocently "It's just that I can see why Toshiro dislikes Uryu so much"_

 _"Why. . . . And since when did Toshiro dislikes Uryu" How did I not pick up on that_

 _"Because he is the first person you call when you're in trouble"_

 _"Why would Toshiro care about that?"_

 _Izuru sighed, frustrated and probably would have thrown his hands in the if he hadn't been carrying the groceries "Are you really that clueless"_

 _"Hey, that's not very-" Suddenly the ringing on my phone stopped and Uryu picked up._

 _"Hello"_

 _"Hey, Uryu. Funny story."_

 _"What happened? No, better question. What did you do?"_

 _"I got lost on the way home"_

 _"Of course you did. Okay, stay there. I'll come find you"_

 _Not a good idea. "You need to continue to prepare for the party. Send someone else. Has anyone else arrived, yet?"_

 _"Momo arrived early to help us set up. I would send her but she doesn't know that layout of Karakura town"_

 _"How about Rukia. She knows her way around" I asked_

 _"When she gets here I'll ask her to help"_

 _"In the meantime, we'll try to reversing our steps and get to some place we recognize"_

 _"We . . ? Who else is with you? Renji? No, wait. Toshiro right. Man that guy is a piece of work"_

 _"You dislike him"_

 _"More like he dislikes me. And I don't know why."_

 _"We'll it's not him. Izuru is here. He saw me with the groceries and offered to lend a hand. "_

 _"That was nice of him"_

 _"Yah, anyway. I'll call you later if anything changes, okay"_

 _"Sure"_

 _I hung up and turned to Izuru "Did you get all that"_

 _"No"_

 _"Seems we need to find our own way back. Rukia might come a little later but who knows how long that will be"_

 _"Fine"_

 _As luck would have it, we found our way home without much trouble. We retraced our steps for a few blocks and eventually found a familiar street. From there it was a 6 to 7 minute walk to my house. This time we made sure to pay special attention to which street we were heading down, so as not to have a repeat of a few minutes ago._

 _"We're here" I announced, walking in through the open glass door "Uryu, Orihime"_

 _"In the kitchen" Orihime said, in her pleasant, high pitch voice._

 _We walked in and carefully placed the bags on the counter "Here everything else we might need"_

 _"Thanks that a big help" Orihime said. I looked around the kitchen searching for my best friend/ brother. "Where's Uryu."_

 _"I don't know. After he finished all the dishes he was working on he took off"_

 _"Probably looking for us. I'm gonna call him" I pulled out my phone "In the meantime, Izuru, why don't you help Orihime" Inside translation "Make sure she doesn't do/put anything to crazy into our meal." We've all experienced her cooking._

 _"Oh, okay" As I turned to walk outside and get out of there way, Izuru silently winked at me. I nodded, just slightly back at him._

 _The phone rang for a few seconds before Uryu final picked up "Ichigo, you okay"_

 _"Yeah, we managed to find our way back. Where are you?"_

 _"Almost at the house. . . . I can see you from here"_

 _"Really" I did a 360, scanning my surrounding "I don't see you"_

 _"Rule number 9 when trying not to be seen"_

 _"People never look up." I recited, long ago having memorized those made-up rules._

 _There was a rush of movement behind me. I spun around and instinctively threw my fist into Uryu's gut. He bent over, and started gasping like a suffocating fish "Why would you do that" He choked out, gulping for air._

 _"Because you startled me." I snapped. I wasn't going to let him make me feel guilty for what I did. It was just as much his fault as it was mine. "What were you doing anyway, before trying to give me a heart attack? I mean"_

 _"I was jumping from roof to roof, looking for you and Izuru. And this is the thanks I get"_

 _I helped him to stand up "Thank you"_

 _"Your welcome "He smiled at me but then, his smile faltered and dropped into a frown ". . . Hey, Ichigo. I've been thinking . . . . There's something I've been meaning to tell you"_

 _"Yeah, what is it." I said, leading him inside. He followed, quickly, staying on my heels and catching my arm, before we reentered the kitchen. We stopped with the kitchen door within reach._

 _"It's about your . . . . Combat pass"_

 _I reached into my pocket and pulled it out "You mean this thing. What about it"_

 _"I just have a . . . . Hunch about it that I want to run by you"_

 _"Okay shoot"_

 _"Well, I was thinking about it and about what Jushiro said when he gave it to you, and-"_

 _"Hey, you two are back. How's it going "Momo came walking down the stair and was standing by me within seconds "What are you guy's talking about" She asked, eyeing Uryu in a way that made me think she already knew._

 _"Nothing much, Uryu was just telling me a hunch he has about-"_

 _"We'll talk later, Ichigo. Okay" I looked at him and he stared intensely back at me, like he was trying to convey some kind of coded information._

 _"Oooookay" I felt like backing up under the intense looks that both Uryu and Momo were giving me now._

 _"Ichigo. Why don't you go help Orihime with Dinner? I'm sure she would really appreciate it."_

 _"What are you going to do" I ordered of Momo, not giving her any choice but to tell me._

 _"Me and Uryu are just going to have a little talk. That's all, okay"_

 _I looked over at Uryu, checking to see if he wants to be left alone with Momo. He didn't look at me, so I took that as an "Okay"_

 _I nodded and entered the kitchen "I'll be in here if you need me" Somehow, I don't think they'll need me. Momo seems to be hell bent on keeping whatever Uryu was about to say, from me._

 _The door squeaked as I entered, alerting the kitchen occupancy of my arrival._

 _Izuru turned around, and even when looking at me, he was still able to perfectly cut carrots and peppers for tonight's dinner "You here to help out"_

 _"That wasn't the plan but I can if you want me too."_

 _"Nah, I think we're good. So did you need something when you came in here or what?"_

 _"I got kicked out of the living room by Momo and Uryu." I grumbled, standing by his left so I could see both his and Orihime's work._

 _"Why. What did you do" He looked amused_

 _"Nothing. That's the part I can't figure out" What could be so important about the combat pass that Momo would cut into a conversation like that and force me out. What doesn't she want me to know? "They mention something about the combat pass, you know, the one the soul society gave me"_

 _At the word "combat pass", Izuru visibly stiffened. He turned and looked at me with thinly covered horror. "Actually, could you do the rest for me? My hand is starting to hurt" his voice was strained and stiff, as if each word was going to break him._

 _"Sure" I said, caught off guard by the sudden change in both, our conversation and his body language._

 _"Thanks." was all he said before heading out into the living room. My intuition flared in reaction to his strange behavior._

 _Izuru was in on it too._

 _Whatever Momo didn't want me to know, Izuru knew it. Same as Uryu, the only different is that Uryu wants to tell me while everyone else seemed hell bent on keeping me in the dark._

 _What is going on?_

 _"What was that about" Orihime asked, looking at the door that Izuru had ran out of._

 _"I don't know. Everyone's acting weird"_

 _Her eyes widened "Am I? Oh no, I'm making you feel uncomfortable, aren't I. I'm so sorry"_

 _"No. No. No. Not you, everyone else."_

 _Relief colored her voice and face "Oh, well, I'm sure it will all clear up soon."_

 _"I sure hope so"_

 _I carefully cut up the rest of the carrots and peppers. Then when I was finished, I put the carrots in the stew and put the pepper on the grilling shish kabob. "There we're all finished." I said proudly. "I'm going to go get the others."_

 _"Okay, I'll continue turn the shish kabob"_

 _"Great" I said, distracted, too focused on what everyone was hiding from me._

 _I headed out into a full out glaring match "What's going on"_

 _"Go back inside the kitchen, Ichigo" Uryu said, his voice surprisingly calm considering the daggers he was glaring at Izuru and Momo._

 _"Why, what's going on. Tell me" I said, crossing my arms and planting my feet firmly on the floor._

 _"Nothing, go b-" Momo said, soothingly._

 _"Shut up. Don't tell me what to do. Answer my question. NOW." I was so fed up with this crap._

 _"Ichigo, you don't know what is-"_

 _"Then explain to me what I don't know" I demanded, staring everyone down. Everyone backed away from my angry aura and staring at me with wide, slightly scared eyes._

 _"What is going on?"_

 _All four of us turned to the open door. Standing there was Renji, Rukia, Chad, Yoruichi, Toshiro, Rangiku and Shuhei._

 _We were all quiet. I waited for Izuru and Momo to tattle on Uryu but both surprisingly stayed silent "Nothing." Uryu said after the moment stared to drag on. "Ichigo, can you please follow me"_

 _"Uh, yea-"_

 _Momo lunged forward and wrapped her steel grip around my wrist. "Actually, I think Ichigo should stay with me. You understand right" She plead with to me with her eyes, trying to tell me something in the same way as Uryu._

 _"Actually, I-"_

 _"Perfect, thanks. Izuru, why don't you fill the others in on what we were just talking about, okay" And she started dragging me away, not giving me a chance to object._

 _"Don't worry, Ichigo. We will talk later" Uryu said, more for Izuru and Momo benefit than mine._

 _"Okay"_

 _Suddenly, the whole world started shaking._

* * *

I gasped and flung my eyes open as wide as I possible could. The shaking didn't stop and I let out a surprised gasp.

A set of hands was shaking me, forcing me to open my eyes and awaken. My vision was blurry for a second before clearing up. I bolted up right, slamming my forehead into something hard. I placed my hand next to me, barely stopping myself from crashing back down on the floor.

"Ow, what did I hit?"

"Me" someone said. I opened my squinted eye.

"No way" I gasped, forgetting about the pain

"What. What is it?"

"Rukia" I blubbered, wrapping my arms around her waist and squeezing.

* * *

I really tried not to have a cliff hanger on this chapter. I promise but it just came out his way. I'm sorry.

Review, Review. Please.


	9. Anger and plan

Geeky Kitty: Thanks.

NightHunterDeath: Okay. Thanks for clearing that up. I don't think I'm going to do a Renji/Toshiro P.O.V anymore. I didn't really like it.

Littlest1: RUKIA IS BACK. Celebrate with me. Celebrate good times, come on.

I have no excuse for being away for so long. I just couldn't find my muse. I am still completely muse less. Writing this was like pulling friggin teeth. I struggled to make it past even One hundred words. I feel like I'm at a stale mate because I have very little idea about how I'm going to continue this story.

* * *

"Rukia" I blubbered, so relieved to see her I was practically sobbing.

"Um . . . There . . . There "She repeated as she awkwardly patted my back.

I sniffed once again and pulled away from her "I've been looking for you everywhere. I've been so worried. And when I came to find you, no one remembered me and I had to fight my friends and- and . . . and I really missed you" I said, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. I must have sounded like a disgruntle child.

"I'm sorry, I guess" she said, scratching the back of her head "I didn't know you we're worried about me."

These words caused me to stiffen. Rukia used to joke about how much I worried and about how I would get gray hair because of it. If this is my Rukia, the one I've known for years, she would know that I was worried.

I suddenly gripped her forearm tightly "Rukia. DO. YOU. REMEMBER. ME" I said each word distinctly, with force and conviction.

"Remember you . . .? What do you mean?" I felt my heart plummet and my hope shatter.

It's just like all the others. Just like everyone else. She doesn't remember me.

I leaned back and just stared at her. I searched for a sign or even a flicker of recognition in her eye but there was nothing. Nothing at all.

Suddenly, even after searching for her for so long and hoping for to see her again, I was filled with a sudden desire for Rukia to leave. I looked down so I wouldn't have to see her face. My knuckle we're white from me clenching them so hard and I was forced to grit my teeth from the effort of remaining silent. The knowledge of her action, of her forgetting me, stung like I never thought it would. Burning and dangerous rage sizzled through my body like a deadly poison.

I took long, even breathes through my nose and out my mouth in an attempt remain calm.

I. WILL. NOT. PANIC.

I. WILL. NOT. LASH. OUT.

I. WILL. REMAIN. CA-

"HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER ME.? I AM . . . . YOUR MY . . . . WE'RE FRIENDS. YOU CAN'T FORGET ME. YOU CAN'T"

Rukia jumped as I yelled at her before responding "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about"

A red glaze went over my vision and I jumped to my feet and seized a hand full of my hair. I must have looked pretty deranged.

I was about to start yelling again when a hand dropped onto my shoulder and I immediately stiffened.

I whirled around and thruster my fist out into someone's gut. Or I would have. If said someone hadn't caught my fist with his own open hand.

"Calm down. Ichigo. Going into a panicked rage won't help anyone." Renji said, holding my hand firmly but with a gentleness that surprised me.

"Renji . . . . How long have you been here . . . .? How are you here? Did you get kidnapped too?"

He scratched the side of his face with his index finger "Sort of. We king of got take at the same time as you"

I blinked "We"

"Yes, We" Said Toshiro as he stepped into my line of sight.

At the sight of these two, I felt my angry and my energy begin to seep out of me. I suddenly wished that I could go back to sleep. I was so tired of this world, of all the problems that I have to face. If I had known all this would happened back when I first got my powers, I wonder if I would have changed things. If I would have rejected the soul reaper powers, just to avoid all this pain and confusion and abandonment.

I violently shook my head. Of course I wouldn't change anything. I need to stop thinking like that. I have to keep my head in the game.

I would never change things . . . because if I did that then I never would have met Renji and Toshiro and meeting them make everything that happened totally worth it.

Not that I would ever admit that out loud.

I slapped both of my hands against my cheeks multiple times "Okay" I huffed "I'm better now." I knew I should apologies to Rukia for blowing up at her like that but I didn't feel like it. I didn't want to be the bigger person right at that moment or to do the right thing. I wanted to be a surly misunderstood teenager. If only for a little bit. I knew that it was stupid and that it didn't help anyone but I didn't care. I wasn't going to apologies any time soon.

And that was the moment when I got my first good look at the place we're in. It was a cage. And not a very big one at that. It was small, too small to house 4 people at once. And, much to my disgust, it smells horrible yet strangely familiar . . . . But not in a good way. The smell filled me with a sense of dread. Like it was connected to a horrible memory, one that I just could not remember no matter how much I did I not notice this before.

"Where are we" I asked, holding my nose.

"Don't know. We woke up only a little after you."

I looked at Rukia "Have you been held here all this time"

She blinked stupidly at me and made a face "Of course not. Why would they hold me here? It's not like I've done anything wrong"

I gave her a look "Well, I sure as hell haven't done anything wrong" I looked at Toshiro and Renji "What about you guys"

Renji just rolled his eye" Do you even have to ask"

Toshiro just shrugged "To my knowledge, I haven't done anything wrong"

Rukia gave them a dismissive wave "You weren't supposed to be here. It was just supposed to be her" She jerked her thumb at me. "You were an unintentionally byproduct. Actually, you guys are free to go. Only Ichigo has to stay" Instinctively I froze. They can't just leave me here . . . . Can they.

Both Renji and Toshiro shared a look. Toshiro turned away from Renji and said "I don't know about HIM but I'm not leaving "He crossed his hand over his chest " But then again, you can't expect much from people like that. So I say if he wants to run away with his tail between his legs, just let him"

Renji stiffened and I looked between the two of them in confusion. 'This is . . . unexpected. Did something happened between them that cause this . . . tension? Toshiro has never acted his petty and rude to Renji before, at least not that I remember.

Could my memories be affect too? Like a delayed reaction or something. Is that even possible. Hmm, it doesn't seem very likely. After all I still remember about Rukia and all of our adventures together.

"Well, at least, I'm not a little pip-squeak of a captain who-" Renji started, venom practically dripping from his mouth. He stepped closer to the smaller male, and I swore I saw his hand twitch to where his sword usually sat. (A/N Both Toshiro's and Renji's swords are gone.)

"Whoa, Whoa. Okay, separate you two." I said, stepping between the two of them "What has gotten into you guys. Your acting like children" I placed my one hand on each of their collar bones and forced them apart.

Rukia watched this in silence, with critical, uncaring eyes "If this is how the soul society captains and lieutenants act then . . . " She shook her head silent, words failing her.

"You've got something you'd like to say to us" I challenged, my temper rising once again. How dare she insult the Soul society! I may not agree with ever decision they make but there definitely better than some of the others out there, like Aizen and Kaiya.

"No. But at least I know that there cause is true"

"What" I said, distracted despite myself. "Who are you . . ?

"They don't have names but they have a plan. And you're a big part of it."

"A-a Plan" I asked, stepping out from in between my two idiots, now that I knew they were no longer going to fight.

"Yep. A plan to destroy all the soul reapers. And you're going to help us with it" She said, and then she calmly turned and walked out of our cell, leaving its three inhabitance in a state of shock and horror.


	10. Questions

Frwt: Okay. Here we go.

Daddys little crazy bitch: Three loves for you too.

* * *

Ichigo's Point of view

* * *

I'm going to destroy the soul society.

Great.

Just really fucking great

"Soooooo . . . . Any ideas." I asked after a good few minutes in complete silence. Absently I fiddled with my power suppressing glove that keeps me alive, then I switched to my power suppressing bracelet. If I take them off, Sekkiseki rock or no Sekkiseki rock, I will be able to get us out of here. But is it worth it. . . . Maybe. It's not like these two or anyone else here will miss me when I'm gone. My eye flickered to my companions briefly before it went right back down to the floor.

The tension here is so thick it feels like I standing within a brick walk. Or maybe that was the weight of the world that was on my shoulders right now. It's hard to tell.

"We could wait until the other captain's track us down." I suggested half-heartedly, knowing already that that wasn't really an option. Nor am I the type of girl who likes to sit around and wait to be rescued. I am the rescuer, not the rescuee. I just really wanted to break the silence.

"Unfortunately, I don't think that's much of an option. I mean, who know when there plan will take effect or what it entitles besides the obvious. . . . "Toshiro stopped abruptly, leaning against the wall opposite to me, looking deep in thought, most likely about Rukia's parting words. He was the only one here who didn't have to stoop when standing. He was able to stand straight and with confidence while me and Renji had to slouch, almost bow when we were on our feet. "While were waiting here, they could set another dozen reiatsu snakes loose on the Seireitei." He bit his lips. That little gesture was the only indication that he wasn't really this calm on the inside. He was worried too, just like the rest of us.

I smiled slight, acknowledging his softer side. He's so cute when he tries to be tough. But if I ever said that out loud he'd yell and glare at me, much like how he normal talks to his lieutenant.

"Or they could complete whatever end game preparations things they need and come back for you before the Seireitei is even able to pin-point out location " Renji said grimly, sitting on the floor after he for the 4th time, hit his head on the rather low ceiling. Toshiro, I noticed, smirked rather smugly every time that happened. Like it made him happy to see Renji looking like a fool. "Urggh, I hate these Ceilings" Renji complained rubbing his head.

"I'm surprise your head doesn't make an empty ringing noise when ever hit" Toshiro said, in a self-satisfied kind of way. Renji was on his feet in a second, then he cracked his head on the ceiling again, and feel back down. "Ha, what'd I say? You're all brawn and no brain, Abarai."

Renji stood up again, this time with more care. "If I had Zabimaru . . ." He threatened, surprising me. What is going on between these two? They never had trouble like this before. The only person I remember Toshiro intentionally antagonizing was Uryu and I always just figured it was a guy thing. For these two, there was never any big conflicts. What was there for them to fight over anyway?

"Stop it" I commanded, not liking they edgy way they kept looking at each other " This is not time for petty fights. Whatever is going on between you guy. Figure it out, NOW" I crossed my arms and waited but neither moved. "Well, go on"

Renji mumbled something, too quietly to be heard "What " I demanded

"He said 'we can't talk about it while your here'" Toshiro informed me, while not quite meeting my gaze.

"And why not" I snarled

I swear I actually heard crickets in the silence that followed. I didn't even know the Soul society had crickets.

"Are you gonna answer me"

"Wasn't planning on it, no" Renji said, scratching his cheek with one finger.

"URRRRRRRRGGGGG, YOU BOTH ARE SO SO SO-" I couldn't seem to reach the right words.

"Actual, Ichigo there's something I'd like to ask you"

I looked at Toshiro "I won't be distracted so easily" I spat angrily, glaring at him with scorn.

"No, it's not like that. I was just thinking . . . "I was stunned to see some red on his normally pale cheeks. I can barely remember the last time I saw him blush. It was a while ago for sure.

I made a go on motion with my hands when he seemed too embarrassed to continue "Yeah . . ." I tried to be encouraging, despite my annoyance. I hadn't forgotten about their idiotic behavior in the least but Toshiro seemed to really be struggling with something.

"Were we . . . Did we have a . . . I feel . . . I-I-I -"

I blinked, very confused "Are you asking me if we were friends. We were, very good ones, in fact."

"No, I wanted to know . . . . if we had a roma-"

"NOOOO" Renji roared, startling me. I jumped

"URRGH, What the hell, MAN. What's wrong with you" I snapped. "Just what are you trying to pull?"

He blushed "Uh, nothing. I just . . . felt . . . like . . . . yelling "he said meekly.

"I'd slap you but that'd be animal abuse "I huffed, still glaring daggers. "You know you're one of the reasons Humans have the middle finger"

"Hey"

"Just shut up. Right now, I feel like strangling you both"

"What did I do" Toshiro demanded, crossing his arms

"Your breathing aren't you"

"Of course"

"Well, there you go" I closed my eyes and silently prayed for the strength not to kill them both right now.

* * *

Uryu Point of view

* * *

I turned over and pressed deeper into the cushion, trying to find a more comfortable position.

Deep in thought on Ichigo's couch, I ignored the slight chill in the air and the darkness that's falling. For the past few days I've been staying at her house, just in case she decides to come back. Orihime and Chad offered to do it every other night, to give me a break but I _need_ this. I need to feel like I'm doing something. Even if it's as small as waiting for her.

Ichigo has been missing for DAYS, and the police are absolutely no help. They have no leads and are barely even searching. They are the most useless people I have ever met.

I turned over and rested my head on my arm. Where is she? I haven't gotten any ransom phone call from idiotic thugs who know how rich and powerful my family is, and neither has any of Ichigo's close friends. I know, I checked. I practically jumped all of our friends for info after learning Ichigo was missing. Nada. Nothing with a capital N.

I actually would have rather that have happen, I would rather get that call. Then I could have paid the ransom and gotten my sister back, no problem. At least I would have known what happened to her.

And, I . . . I refuse to believe that she's dead, though I recognize that we've all probably considered it at least once since learning of her disappearances.

I know my sister. She's too strong and pigheaded to be taken down without a fight. I had some officers check and, there have been no major damage to the city, around or during the estimated time of her disappearance, as well as no visible marking on any of the suspected perpetrators the police have found, immediately ruling them out. No one could go against her and not immediately regret it.

She is _tough_. One of the toughest people I know. No one who attacked her would leave unscathed. For Ichigo to lose to her assailant she would have either have to be vastly outnumbered or vastly out smarted. And the Ichigo I know is not stupid or . . . _too_ prideful. If she knows she can't win, she'd pull out and live to make them pay another day.

I flipped on to my back and placed my arm over my eyes. Maybe she just left. Maybe she just went off to see the world like she always talked about when we were younger. She always gushed about wanting to see Paris and Rio, so maybe she finally did something about it. She stopped recently but then again, a lot has been going on. I rubbed my head as I tried to recall some of the troubles we've had. But nothing really came up. I remember feeling stressed and worried but not about what. I wonder why. I know something happened recently.

But if she's fine, then why hasn't she contacted me. Or Orihime. Or Chad. Why is she keeping us in the dark?

And if she left of her own free will, then why didn't she take me with her. Why didn't she tell me?

I curled up deeper into the couch, as if to escape the horribleness of this situation.

A sudden knock at the door sent me bolting upright "Ichigo" I blurted out into the darkness, even though common sense had caught up with me and made me realized that Ichigo would never knock before entering her own home. I mean, she hardly ever even knocks before enter my apartment. Why would she start now, with her own house?

"Sorry, Afraid it's just little old me" said a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. The thing that stood out most was his striped dark green and white bucket hat, which cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want" I shot up off the couch and clenched my fists.

"It's not what I want. It's what you want. And what you want is a certain girl by the name of Ichigo Kurosaki."

I activated my bow and was point blank range from him in a second. "WHERE IS SHE"

He lifted his hand up to his hat and tilted it down a little more before smiling slyly at me, seeming not at all scared of my weapon "It looks like I'm in the right place, after all." The he gestured to someone behind him "Can you two come in here please. And put that away" He said, now directing his words to me "We're all friends here, right" a fan suddenly appeared in his hands and he proceeded to fan his face with it.

Since I Felt like being an ass, I raised my bow till it pointed at his face "Talk. NOW"

"I see. So it's going to be that kind of talk, eh kid" A force, heavy and powerful, slammed into my chest, sending me flying back into the couch. I wheezed and coughed intensely, struggling to get breath back into my lungs.

"What was that? What did you do to him" came a well-known and very pleasing voice. Orihime. She rushed from outside, to right next to the couch and gently helped me to my feet. I smiled warmly back at her, despite my chest pain and the difficulty breathing that accompanied it.

"Nothing too bad, I assure you. Your friend is simple feeling the backlash of one of my smarter invention."

"What invention" A low, gruff and equally familiar voice asked. Chad's here too.

"One that affects only those in a certain area, who are using spiritual pressure. Think of it as a feedback loop. It redirects one's own energy into an attack. Basically, your friend here just attacked himself "The stranger continued to fan himself, and smile shrewdly "Now, are you ready to listen"

I opened my mouth to retort, when Orihime placed a hand on my shoulder. Our eyes met for a second before she looked back at the man wearing the hat "We're ready"

"Well, then. Let's begin, shall we"

* * *

Byakuya's Point of view

* * *

I strolled down the wooden path outside my home. I was trailed by a familiar elderly servant named Dashi, one who had been working for the Kuchiki clan all his life. I remember he was the personal servant to my wife and only love, Hisana. They were good friends and he's a loyal worker.

I looked around, sliding paper doors open and peering inside. For what, I don't know. I just feel like something is missing. My home just suddenly feels too big and empty, even with all the staff and maids running around inside.

Bitterly, I grit my teeth. 'This is all that Ryoka's fault. I didn't feel this way until she showed up. What did she do to me? Not just me but everyone within the soul society'

I started walking again, this time with a sudden urgency. If I find what's missing then this feeling will go away and everything will return to normal. And in a few decades, this business with that girl will be nothing but a foul memory. A really foul memory.

"Is something bothering you, Master Byakuya"

"No. It's nothing." Just that this house no longer feels like my home

I continued my search, looking in even the most remote corners of my abode. Finally, I came to a little room, one that faced the grounds, near an old sakura tree at the edge of the compound. The room was bare, only the faintest traces remained that someone lived there. But that should be impossible, no one lives here, this is not the servant or guest quarters.

The desk in the room held books and paperwork, ones I did not recognize. So whose are these? Carefully, I picked up a sheet, one that wasn't yet filled out. This filing belongs to squad 13. What is it doing here?

Scanning the rest of the desk, a small rather crude drawing of Chappy the bunny caught my eye. Someone had carved it into the wood of the workspace. Irritation flashed through me. The women Soul reaper association did this. They adore that accursed creature. Did they have no respect for a person's items and home?

"Master Byakuya"

Placing the paperwork back on the counter, I responded with "Tell the cleaning staff to take this to Captain Ukitake and to destroy the rest" That will teach them to sneak into a nobleman's place of residence. My eyes fell in the ruined table "The desk too"

"Right away, sir" and he hurried off to fulfill my request.

Once he was gone, I glanced back at the picture etched in the soft wood. I careful traced the rough outline. Whoever did this took a lot of time and energy to engrave it into their space. They must either have too much free time on their hands or must really love this bunny.

Shifting the stake of finished work, I stiffened.

On top of one of the papers, in elegant writing was the words.

Rukia Kuchiki

A sudden agony swept through my head. Placing my hand on the paper door, I managed to remain upright against the onslaught of all the memories.

Rukia.

Rukia..

Rukia...

My younger sister-in-law.

The one who I broke all the rules for.

My family and Hisana's sister.

And her best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Memories, fast and unmistakably true, rushed through my mind.

"Master Byakuya" I jerked up. A gathering of 10 to 15 servants were idling around, looking at me curiously. The one who spoke currently was Dashi. "Are you okay? Do you require a healer from squad 4?"

"No. I am fine" I countered startled, looking at the old man with new eye. I remembered now. He had been an attendant for Rukia too, helping her through all the challenges of being a new noble. She considered him a good friend. When the two of us weren't really talking, he would give me consistent update on her condition and on what she needs.

"Then should we beg-"

"Do not touch anything within that room" They all froze at my tone.

"But sir you said-"

"Yes, but now I am saying something different. Do not touch those items, if anyone does they shall be dismissed on the spot, am I understood" Many gave me panicked nods and one waved his hands in a horrified surrender.

I looked back in the sparsely decorated room. It might not really matter either way, since most of her stuff currently resides in the Substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurisaki's house. Only things she needs for work and sleep remained here.

"I am going out" I said vaguely to the gathering of people. "There is something I need to do. Somewhere I need to go"

* * *

Reviews are gold. And who doesn't like gold. It's so pretty.


End file.
